Una plana de infinitos
by Fanisha
Summary: Ari es una chica en busca de si misma. Con un futuro brillante en la industria del espectáculo, no hay una sola persona que no haya visto su rostro al menos una vez. Todo parece estar a su favor: fortuna, salud y éxito. Sin embargo, ella sabe que hay algo que le falta, solo que aún no sabe que es, por lo que decide volver a su ciudad natal en busca de respuestas.
1. El peor de los días

Es curioso como las mañanas parecen más frías y tu cama se vuelve un abismo de comodidad cuando el día que debes enfrentar está lleno de cosas que quieres evitar. Como todos los días, un rayo de luz se posó directamente sobre mis ojos, asegurándose que no pudiera decir el típico "5 minutos más" y, como todos los días, me juré que hoy sería el día en el que repararía aquella persiana responsable de que los últimos 3 días no pudiera darme el lujo de levantarme tan tarde como yo quisiera. Después de reclamos, berrinches y suspiros de resignación, caminé hacia la ventana, intentando no sentirme una extraña en mi propio hogar, esquivando los obstáculos que había dejado la noche anterior intentando no tropezarme, sabiendo que mi motivación estaba en la vista que se encontraba a través de aquel cristal. Siempre había amado aquél parque y no solo por el hermoso lago que se encontraba justo en el centro, había recuerdos escondidos en los viejos robles que el día de hoy perdían sus hojas a causa del otoño, secretos en cada botón de flor que volvería a llenar aquel paisaje de color cuando llegara la primavera, risas e historias que se repetían cuando escuchabas con atención el canto de las aves en verano y la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo cuando la nieve del invierno te recordara que por más que todo se encuentre cubierto, la primavera siempre vuelve.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el agudo sonido del timbre del teléfono y en un torpe intento de alcanzar el aparato, que se encontraba convenientemente al otro lado de la cama, pisé todos los obstáculos que había podido evitar 5 minutos antes, cayendo de tal manera que si una cámara hubiera estado grabando aquel momento seguro se volvería el vídeo viral del año. Luchando contra el peligro que significaba ser yo, logré responder la llamada antes de que tanto esfuerzo se viera tirado a la basura y esto significara el inicio de un peor día del que esperaba.

-¡Mierda! digo… ¿Hola?

-¿Ari? ¿Hija? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué suenas como si hubieses corrido un maratón?

-Hola pa, no te preocupes todo bien. Ya sabes que odio correr.

-Lo sé y agradezco todos los días que eso sea así, no creo que pudiera vivir tranquilo pensando que vas por ahí todos los días arriesgando tu vida con esa gran coordinación que posees.

-Ya es riesgo suficiente vivir un día normal con la coordinación que poseo.

Pude escucharlo reír un poco, bien, primera misión del día cumplida. Sonreí levemente, poniéndome en pie y caminando un poco para poder volver a mi ventana. Sabía a qué se debía esa llamada, no era una costumbre de mi padre llamarme por las mañanas para saber que iba a desayunar o si había tenido alguna pesadilla. Hubo un silencio momentáneo, que quizá duró unos 15 segundos, pero para mí pudieron haber sido horas. No supe que decir, no sabía cómo continuar aquella conversación y mucho menos en aquel día en particular, ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Preguntar por el clima?, de pronto, pude escuchar aquel tono nervioso que usaba cuando se encontraba en una situación delicada.

-¿Estás bien?

Hubo otra pequeña pausa.

-Claro, bueno ya sabes, no es mi día favorito en el año.

-El mío tampoco…- su tono se volvió más bajo, pude reconocer la tristeza que sentía y sabía que si seguía llevando aquel ritmo en la conversación, terminaría por desplomarme, odiaba saber que mi padre estaba triste.

-Vamos pa…-Y de nuevo no supe que decir.

-¿Irás a verla?

-Claro que sí, ya tengo todo listo. Después de todo, sería la peor hija en la historia si no lo hiciera.

-Odio no estar ahí para acompañarte, si quieres puedo llamar a alguien que vaya contigo o podrías llamar a T.J., dudo que se niegue.

-No te preocupes papá, no es como que voy a ir a una cacería de dragones, todo va a salir bien. Ya basta de nervios que si no me pones nerviosa a mí también.

Pude escuchar de nuevo su risa. Este era el momento perfecto para terminar aquella conversación, sabía que de no ser así, volvería a escuchar la voz triste que era capaz de deprimirme por días y sacarme de balance en un instante.

-Ahora, debo colgar, como sabes tengo un día muy agitado. No te preocupes por nada, sabes que si llego a necesitarte te enviaré un mensaje ¿De acuerdo? Ahora ve a desayunar que incluso estando tan lejos ya puedo oler los hotcakes con chispas de chocolate que Tori te hizo para desayunar.

-¿Cómo sabes que Tori me preparó eso para desayunar pequeña adivina?

"Porque es lo que te prepara cuando sabe que estás deprimido". Sabía que no podía decir eso, por lo que tenía que improvisar, otra cosa que se me daba fatal.

-Porque Tori sabe cuánto te gustan y estoy segura que aún sigue en su proyecto de engordarte al menos un par de kilos.

Nuevamente, escuché aquella risa que poco a poco me iba calmando un poco, esa mañana tenía una buena racha y no era bueno estropearla, tenía que colgar de una manera o de otra.

-Dile que la extraño y que lamento no poder estar ahí, ¿puedes?

-Claro que si papá, ahora ve a desayunar, si dejas que esos hotcakes se enfríen Tori te matará y de paso a mí también por entretenerte tanto.

-Buena suerte Ari, te amo.

-Yo a ti papá.

Y con esas palabras, se terminó, la temida llamada que pudo haber empeorado mi día, sin embargo todo seguía en un curso aceptable. Dejé el teléfono nuevamente en su base y miré la foto que tenía en aquella mesita de noche. No pude evitar suspirar mientras acariciaba el suave marco marrón que la protegía del mundo exterior, mirando fijamente la imagen congelada de lo que había sido el mejor de mis recuerdos. Volví a dejar la fotografía en su lugar, decidida a no perder más tiempo, cuando ahora el sonido de llamada provenía de mi celular.

"Carajo, ni en navidad recibo tantas llamadas"

-¿Hola?

-¡Hey Ari! Veo que ya estás despierta, ¿No te desperté cierto?

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber cómo te habría respondido si me hubieras despertado.

Otra risa, era un buen día para hacer a los demás reír.

-Si bueno, me alegro que no fuera así. –de pronto, T.J. se aclaró la garganta como si quisiera decir algo incómodo de la mejor forma posible. –Dime Ari, ¿Quieres que te acompañe hoy? Sé que es difícil para ti y eso y bueno, seguro estás nerviosa y tal. ¿Qué dices? Si aceptas yo pago el taxi.

Ahora quién reía era yo. No pude evitar responder de esa manera, cuando T.J. intentaba hablar de algún tema serio, alzaba la ceja derecha de tal manera que parecía que sospechaba que la persona con quien hablaba había robado un banco, asesinado al presidente y comprado la luna con vales de descuento. Sabiendo todo eso, solo pude imaginarlo a través del teléfono, probablemente en su habitación, caminando de lado a lado esperando escuchar a su mejor amiga en una completa desesperación.

-Gracias T, pero todo está bien, aunque esa oferta del taxi no suena nada mal, es un asco no tener coche, ¿no crees? En fin, ya lo pagarás la próxima vez que me lleves al cine o a cenar, ahora no quiero ser grosera pero ya es bastante tarde y, como bien sabes, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hablamos luego, un beso.

-¡Ari! Espera qu…

Y colgué. Sabía que me volvería a llamar pronto por lo que puse el teléfono en silencio y decidí ignorarlo hasta que saliera de la casa. No era que no apreciara aquellas llamadas, pero lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en los demás. Cualquier cosa que saliera mal, por muy pequeña que fuera, podía cambiar el transcurso de aquel día y no quería que mi mal humor fuera lo que detonara esa reacción en cadena. Caminé hacia el baño, mirándome al espejo, y suspiré ante lo que mostraba mi reflejo. Pensé que no sería tan obvio lo mucho que me había costado dormir la noche anterior pero, al parecer, mis ojos no me dejarían mentir, así como mi cabello revelaba todas las vueltas que le había dado a mi cama pensando en tantas cosas que jamás me llevarían a ningún lado.

"Se molestará porque ya no es rubio…"

Por un momento, me sentí abrumada en mi propio baño. Era más grande de lo que yo necesitaba y más lujoso de lo que una chica de 20 años debería tener. Aquel lavabo ovalado, rodeado de un hermoso mueble de bambú, estaba destinado para ser utilizado para una pareja de recién casados o al menos, una pareja que hubiera trabajado toda su vida para darse el lujo de un mueble de bambú. La ducha era tan espaciosa que mi cama king size podría caber ahí sin problemas, ¿Y para qué demonios quería un jacuzzi? No era precisamente el más grande de los jacuzzis, más bien era como si hubiese sido diseñado solo para dos, pero para mí solo representaba un estorbo. Volví mi mirada a mi cabello y pude notar como la luz hacía que ahora notara más aquel cambio radical que había decidido hacer apenas una semana antes. Toda mi vida había sido rubia natural, mi padre solía decirme que mi cabello le recordaba aquel rayo de luz por las mañanas que mostraba la dicha de despertar al nuevo día, pero para mí, se había vuelto un recordatorio de todo lo que quería olvidar. Por lo que un día, sin previo aviso, decidí teñirlo de un tono tan diferente que quizá sería irreconocible a simple vista: Rojo. Jamás había sido fanática de aquellos colores escandalosos ni de los looks más rebeldes, por lo que tras una ardua búsqueda del color perfecto, Lohan, mi estilista, me mostró un tinte borgoña que me convenció al instante.

-Es una lástima, mira que muchas matan por tener el cabello de un tono como el tuyo, es un desperdicio, cariño. ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Miré su rostro y su pose de no-me-parece-lo-que-haces y sonreí más convencida de cómo había entrado. Sin duda, aquel chico era años luz más femenino que yo.

-Quiero que quede tan borgoña que la gente piense que soy pelirroja natural.

-Tú pagas, tú mandas, aunque debí hacerte firmar un documento que me exonere de la masacre que estoy a punto de cometer. Mira que deshacerte de este color, sí que te volviste loca, ¡Completamente loca!

Volví de mis pensamientos, negando con la cabeza y alborotando mi cabello un poco más. "A la mierda" pensé, "Qué esté aquí perdiendo el tiempo no hará que el día se termine más rápido". Caminé hacia la ducha y pareciera que aquellas palabras me habían dado la habilidad de acelerar el paso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba fuera, cepillando mi cabello y lista para elegir lo que usaría.

-Vístete cómo quieres sentirte todo el día, no como te sientes al levantarte de la cama- me había dicho siempre ella.

Tras varias vueltas a lo que había conseguido desempacar en tan poco tiempo, encontré un vestido azul claro con un cinturón muy delgado que se abrochaba en la cintura. Era uno de esos vestidos que te llegan dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y que no tienen mangas. Amaba la manera en la que aquella prenda se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, quedando perfectamente a la medida de mi pecho y abdomen y teniendo el vuelo suficiente para mostrar lo alegre que era aquel sencillo diseño. Volví a mi odioso baño y decidí llevar el cabello suelto, ya que ahora era tan largo que me llegaba por debajo de los codos y las ondas que se hacían, gracias a lo rebelde y ondulado que era, quedaban a la perfección con el flequillo que Lohan le había añadido a mi nueva imagen. Apliqué un poco de brillo a mis labios, una fina línea de delineador negro dentro de mi ojo y un poco de sombra azul claro en mis parpados para completarlo todo. Tomé un momento para apreciar mi reflejo y sonreí pensando que quizá si me parecía un poco a ella, después de todo, tenía sus hermosos labios delgados, su pequeña nariz que se llenaba de pecas cuando le daba mucho el sol y sus orejas que quedaban perfectamente a la forma angular de su cara. Aunque mis ojos, ellos se parecían a los de mi padre, aunque él se aferrara a decir que eran iguales a los de mi madre, de un tono azul turquesa, verde aqua en el punto de vista de él, que resaltaban más a la vista gracias al tono de mi vestido.

Caminé hacia la cama, tomé el celular y tras guardar todo lo necesario en mi bolso, decidí dejar todo tal y como estaba para limpiar un poco más tarde. Notando lo tarde que era, tomé un pan de la alacena, le coloqué un poco de mermelada y salí disparada por la puerta de entrada, rogando que el universo hubiera conspirado a mi favor y que apareciera un taxi justo a la entrada de mi casa. Por supuesto, el universo jamás conspiraba a mi favor. Caminé un par de cuadras hasta que al fin pude ver a lo lejos un taxi vacío. Corrí haciendo la parada, sin mirar frente a mí, cuando choqué con algo o alguien que apareció de la nada.

-¡Oye!

Aquel chico debía tener al menos dos años más que yo y al parecer, también quería tener mi taxi. Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento más, abrí la puerta tan pronto como pude y me subí en el asiento delantero, dejando al chico y al conductor boquiabiertos.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Este es mi taxi!

-¡No tengo tiempo para discutir! Ahora, tienes dos opciones, o te subes y haces todo mi recorrido hasta que termine y puedas entonces ir a donde debes o te bajas y tomas el taxi que está parado detrás de nosotros.

El chico me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba o quizá era algo diferente, más bien, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Oye… ¿No eres tu esa chica…

-Sí, si- lo corté de lleno -Mira, lo siento mucho, pero de verdad tengo mucha prisa- Mi mirada era suplicante.

-De acuerdo.

Y sin más, se fue. Con una sonrisa triunfal, le indiqué al taxista con la mayor claridad posible todas las escalas que tendríamos que hacer antes de terminar el recorrido. Primero, nos detuvimos en la florería que se encontraba a solo dos cuadras de ahí, después de comprar el ramo más lindo que había podido encontrar con las margaritas más blancas de la ciudad, según el vendedor, nos dirigimos a la tienda de auto servicio más cercana que el taxista había podido pensar. Entonces, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Hola?

-¿Ari? ¡Mujer! ¡Llevo llamándote toda la mañana! ¿Por qué no respondías?

-Hola Leah, no te preocupes, no estoy en una zanja, no me ha devorado ningún manatí furioso y no estoy en el hospital, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué quieres que piense si mi mejor amiga no me responde ni me envía un mensaje de texto cuando le he dejado por lo menos 10 mil llamadas perdidas?

Alejé mi celular de mi oreja para comprobar el número de llamadas que en efecto Leah había hecho. 5 llamadas perdidas, nada mal, aunque muy alejado del número que me estaba reclamando. Sonreí y volví a poner el auricular en mi oreja, escuchando como seguía sermoneándome sobre la importancia de responder el teléfono o, por lo menos, avísar que uno sigue con vida.

-Lo siento mucho Leah, no volverá a pasar. Pero tienes que ser un poco más flexible con eso, si no respondo es porque quizá estoy ocupada, ¿No te pasó eso por la cabeza?

Silencio, era la manera en la que ella admitía que yo tenía la razón.

-En fin, ese no es el motivo de mi llamada, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Qué tal si nos vemos para cenar hoy?

Genial, alguien más que me hablaba como si pensaran que no podía pasar aquel día sin la idea de suicidarme, aunque Leah me hablaba así la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila al no tener que meditar mucho lo que debía responderle.

-No te preocupes Leah, de hecho, ya voy en camino, todo va a salir bien. Preferiría dejar la cena para otro día, la semana que viene. Tu elije el día, ahora te dejo porque estoy por pasar por un túnel y ya…

-¡Espera Ari! ¡No caeré de nuevo en el viejo truco del tú…

Era la segunda vez en el día que le colgaba a alguien. Si, sabía que no estaba bien y no, no lo hacía tan a menudo como debiera, pero en este día me iba a permitir hacer todo lo posible por pasarlo por mi cuenta. Sabía que ellos lo comprenderían, estaba segura que Leah estaba riendo donde quiera que se encontrara y que T.J. estaría mordiéndose los dedos para no llamarme de nuevo.

Las horas habían pasado más rápido de lo que pensaba y pronto se había vuelto medio día. Decidí mirar el paisaje para distraerme de la inexistente plática que me había hecho aquel conductor, sin duda era un espécimen en peligro de extinción en aquella profesión y agradecía al universo por haberme mandado al taxista más callado de la ciudad. Los árboles pasaban, las parejas se quedaban atrás y los negocios se volvían más pequeños a medida que seguíamos avanzando hasta que por fin, habíamos llegado a mi inevitable destino.

-Suerte- dijo por fin el taxista después de que había depositado el pago por el largo trayecto en sus manos.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa educada, aunque no tenía ganas de sonreír.

Miré la entrada de aquel lugar, tomando valor para poder entrar, y después de un par de minutos, comencé a caminar, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los peatones que pasaban a mi lado. El lugar estaba justo como lo recordaba, solo que ahora había menos flores creciendo por ahí debido a la estación. Se podía apreciar un silencio lúgubre, haciendo el ambiente mucho más melancólico de lo que ya era, logrando que él peso de estar ahí realmente cayera sobre mis hombros como una cubeta de agua helada. Me detuve por un momento, llevando mi mano derecha a mi pecho y mirando al suelo, comprendiendo que me encontraba completamente sola. Cerré los ojos y comencé a hacer un esfuerzo por respirar un poco más lento. Una vez que recuperé el aliento y fingí que había en mí una confianza que claramente no existía, me puse en marcha para no perder más el tiempo. Al fin llegué al lugar acordado y ella estaba ahí, esperándome, igual que el año anterior y el anterior a ese.

-Hola mamá, ya llegué. Siento mucho la demora. Ya sabes cómo es esto, cuando más lo necesitas nunca encuentras un taxi, pero lo logré y además encontré tus flores favoritas, nunca he entendido como habiendo tantas tan hermosas siempre has preferido las más sencillas, pero supongo que van con tu personalidad.

Entonces, deposité las flores al pie de su lápida. Aún poseía aquel color marfil que había tenido desde el día de su entierro. Las letras doradas, sin embargo, se habían opacado un poco con el tiempo y los cambios de clima pero su nombre y las fechas de su nacimiento y muerte se leían aun perfectamente.

-Papá siente mucho no poder estar aquí, pero bueno, ya lo conoces. Tori se ha hecho cargo de él tal y como se lo pediste y bueno, al menos ya vuelve a cantar en la ducha ya tocar el piano por las noches, pero claro, eso ya lo sabes.

Sabía que quizá parecía una completa lunática al estarle hablando a una piedra, pero no podía evitar tener la imagen de la fotografía que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche completamente presente en mi mente. Su cálida sonrisa, esos ojos verdes con un brillo de curiosidad, su manera de mirarnos a mi padre y a mí como si fuéramos su vida entera. Así era mi madre y no pasaba un día en mi vida que no me preguntara que sería de mí en ese momento si ella siguiera con nosotros.

Debió de haber pasado por lo menos una hora y una vez que me quedé sin nada que decir, supe que era el momento de volver a casa, después de todo, no faltaba mucho para que mis recuerdos y mi dolor comenzaran a manifestarse en forma de lágrimas y eso era algo que no pensaba compartir con nadie.

-Debo irme mamá, no pasa un momento del día en que no te extrañe con locura.

Comencé a caminar lentamente y de pronto, me detuve en seco. Miré hacia atrás y sonreí con una expresión triste en los ojos.

-Nos veremos el año que viene…

Sabía que era bastante descuidado de mi parte no ir a revisar la tumba de mi madre de vez en cuando, pero el peso de estar ahí era demasiado para mí, mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Me tomaba un año entero prepararme mentalmente para ir ahí en el aniversario de su muerte, que era el día que realmente no podía evitar, por lo que para cuando saliera de ahí estaría completamente agotada. Me detuve un momento bajo el arco de la entrada del cementerio para pensar cual sería mi siguiente destino. Realmente no lo había pensado a fondo e igual no me importaba mucho, por lo que comencé a caminar hacia la izquierda con la mirada hacia el suelo y mi concentración enfocada a mantener mis emociones contenidas hasta llegar a casa. Y entonces, paso algo peor que pasar una hora frente a la tumba de mi madre. Choqué con él.

En un principio pensé que se trataba de un desconocido, y como solía chocar mucho con la gente siendo tan distraída como era, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con el rostro de la persona a la que había molestado con mi torpeza en ese momento. Y entonces, lo vi. Sus hermosos ojos azules no habían perdido ese destello que lograba desbalancearte con solo una mirada, aunque en ese momento, se veía preocupado. Ahora usaba su cabello un poco más largo que la última vez que nos habíamos visto, casi le llegaba a los hombros

, pero aquel rubio deslumbrante seguía siendo el mismo. Sus manos, que ahora caía en la cuenta que me sostenían para evitar que me cayera, seguían siendo fuertes pero gentiles y me hacían sentir como si ese fuera en lugar donde pertenecía de verdad, entre sus brazos. Me aparté de él, mirándolo sin saber que decir, como actuar y que hacer ahora.

-¿Ari? ¿Ari, eres tú?

"Mierda, me reconoció" Lo miré fijamente y mi expresión se volvió tan fría como el hielo y tan indiferente como la de un extraño al que le pides la hora o la indicación para llegar a una calle del centro.

-Hola Matt.


	2. Las notas del recuerdo

Si hay algo que siempre le he reprochado a mi ADN es mi terrible habilidad para jamás olvidar. Muchas personas dicen que es una bendición y que así mis recuerdos siempre serán parte de mí, lo que la gente no sabe es que la mayor parte de mis recuerdos son tan solo imágenes almacenadas en mi cerebro que viven ahí para atormentarme cuando menos me lo espero. Por las mañanas, siempre me abruma el recuerdo del olor de los Hot Cakes que mi madre preparaba para desayunar, su voz tarareando diferentes canciones mientras cocinaba y la forma en la que su sonrisa podía hacer que el día de cualquiera comenzara como el mejor de todos. Su cabello era tan rubio que si se colocaba bajo un rayo de sol parecía que brillaba por su cuenta y sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso que mi padre siempre decía que lograban opacar hasta el día más hermoso que la primavera pudiera ofrecer.

Sin embargo y sin previo aviso, un día sus ojos perdieron su brillo, sus mejillas el color y su cuerpo se volvió más débil, haciendo que tuviera que pasar días en cama. Conforme el tiempo iba pasando la situación se volvía más difícil de soportar, había temporadas en las que parecía que mi madre volvería a ser la misma de siempre y cuando pensábamos que nuestras plegarias habían sido escuchadas, recaía de tal manera que vivíamos cada día como si fuera el último.

Tenía solo 8 años cuando todo comenzó, mi madre me dijo que no debía sentir miedo al visitar un lugar como el hospital, puesto que estaba lleno de personas como doctores y enfermeras que solo querían ayudar. Insistí tanto en acompañarla que aquella corta visita se convirtió en la primera de varias tortuosas consultas donde mi fe en los médicos comenzó a disminuir conforme el estado de salud de mi madre se volvía peor.

-No te preocupes Aria, verás que pronto sabrán como curarme, solo es cuestión de paciencia, recuerda que entre más impacientes somos las cosas más tardan en llegar.

-Pero mamá, yo ya no quiero que estés enferma, quiero que vuelvas a estar bien, quiero que volvamos a jugar juntas y que volvamos a ir al lago con papá.

-Aria…-su sonrisa se veía más triste de lo que ella hubiera querido.-Haré todo lo que pueda para que podamos volver a ir al lago, te lo prometo.

Tras meses de extenuantes pruebas, exámenes y visitas con diferentes médicos, mi padre se veía cada vez más desesperado, como si algo muy preciado le estuviese sido arrebatado de las manos poco a poco sin poder hacer nada. Frente a mí, ambos intentaban mantener la calma, fingir que todo iba bien y que esto no era más que una mala temporada. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi corta edad, era claro que la situación en nuestro hogar se volvía cada vez más frágil y que las cosas jamás volverían a ser lo que solían ser.

Meses antes de cumplir los nueve años, los doctores al fin pudieron descubrir cuál era la enfermedad que lentamente estaba acabando con la salud de mi madre: Leucemia. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de mis padres, él con la mirada perdida, ella serena y preocupada a la vez. Sostuvo mi mano, me miró a los ojos y con una cálida sonrisa se limitó a decirme: "Estaré bien si sé que tú vas a estar bien".

En ese momento no comprendí aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo podría mi bienestar beneficiar el estado de salud de mi madre? Era simplemente absurdo, yo estaba bien todo el tiempo y ella no mejoraba en absoluto. Los días transcurrieron tan lentamente que parecía que el tiempo se hubiese congelado. T.J. y su familia comenzaban a venir más seguido, sustituyeron sus visitas de fin de seman veces por semana. Nuestros padres pensaron que la compañía de T.J. y su hermanita Kari me haría bien puesto que no tenía hermanos ni primos con quien jugar y había dejado de ir al colegio para chicas al cual había asistido toda mi vida.

-Debe ser genial no ir a la escuela.- Solía decirme T.J. siempre que nos veíamos, la envidia se veía reflejada en su mirada.

-A veces lo es, otras veces es muy solitario. Sobre todo cuando no puedo estar con mi madre, papá dice que ella necesita descansar y como él vive trabajando suelo quedarme yo sola.

Kari siempre me miraba como si mis palabras tuvieran un significado más profundo del que realmente estaba ahí, a pesar de ser 3 años menor a nosotros, siempre me pareció más madura que su hermano.

-¿Sabes? Deberías venir a mi colegio, ahí podrías jugar conmigo y con mis amigas, son lindas y siempre me dejan usar sus juguetes.- Sonrió, posando su pequeña mano sobre la mía.

-Gracias Kari pero sabes que tu colegio queda muy lejos de aquí y no he podido ir a mi colegio porque mis padres no pueden llevarme.- Intenté sonreír con indiferencia pero al cruzarme con su mirada pude comprender que entendía el dolor que sentía ante toda la situación.

-Pues yo sigo pensando que esta es la vida que todo niño desea, no hay tareas, ni maestros amargados y puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieras… ¡OYE!- Kari le había dado un codazo y entonces él se dio cuenta que una lagrima discreta se había escapado a mi autocontrol.-Claro que todo eso está bien para alguien tan vago como yo, seguro que pronto volverás al colegio, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Me limité a sonreír y a intentar contener todas las lágrimas que me sentía incapaz de desahogar. Supe de inmediato que Kari me comprendía, puesto que no mencionó nada al respecto y se limitó a intentar distraer la conversación intentando enseñarnos un juego nuevo que había aprendido ese día en casa de una amiga suya, para el punto que terminó de explicar las reglas, mi padre entró a la habitación y pidió hablar conmigo a solas. Llegamos a su estudio, donde se sentó en su sofá favorito y con una seña suya me senté a su lado.

-Aria… hija- Sabía que las cosas eran serias cuando me llamaba por mi nombre completo.- Sabes que estamos en una situación difícil y bueno, no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con los chicos y yo…- De pronto me abrazó, no como acostumbraba, era como si aquel abrazo pudiera salvarlo de la amargura y desesperación que poco a poco lo estaba consumiendo.-Lo siento mucho Ari… sé que esto será difícil de aceptar pero… este año no podrás volver a clases. Tu madre no puede esforzarse mucho y yo tengo tantas cosas que hacer que nos es muy difícil, pero no te preocupes no perderás el año, conseguimos una maestra que venga a darte clases aquí mismo.

Se separó de mí, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirándome directamente a los ojos, jamás lo había visto así. Su mirada reflejaba una mezcla entre arrepentimiento, duda, desesperación y suplica, fue entonces cuando comprendí lo mucho que me destrozaba por dentro verlo así. Por mucho que me doliera, no podía comportarme como una niña mimada, debía tomar el papel que me correspondía en aquella situación, debía ser fuerte, por él y claro, por mi madre.

-No te preocupes papi, todo está bien y si me quedo más tiempo en casa podré pasar más tiempo con ustedes y además, podré ayudarlos con la casa y con todo lo que necesiten. Le sonreí tan sincera como pude y él se limitó a besar mi frente susurrando la palabra "Gracias" mientras se levantaba del sofá y salía de ahí.

Me quedé un par de minutos sentada, comprendiendo que mi vida jamás volvería a ser la vida de una niña de 9 años, que ahora no podía depender de mis padres como todos los demás y que tendría que mantenerme fuerte, ya había suficiente tristeza en nuestro hogar. Por mucho que quería correr a mi habitación, tirarme a la cama y llorar como una clásica historia de auténtico drama, preferí salir de aquella habitación con la frente en alto como si nada pudiera afectarme.

Pasaron un par de semanas y parecía que por fin estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a aquel papel inquebrantable que había decidido adoptar hasta que un nuevo problema apareció. La casa donde vivíamos ahora se había vuelto muy grande y peligrosa para el estado delicado de salud de mi madre, incluso las escaleras podían ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para ella. Mi padre había estado hablando sobre vivir en otro lugar y mi madre seguía negándose a dejar la casa que con tanto trabajo habían conseguido para criarme. Un día, mientras desayunábamos, decidí que era momento de intervenir.

-Mamá… quiero que vivamos en otro lado…

El silencio se volvió absoluto y mi madre me miraba como si no comprendiera el idioma en el que estaba hablándole.

-¿A qué te refieres Ari? ¿No te gusta nuestro hogar?- Podía escuchar claramente el dolor en su voz, debía pensar algo y pronto.

-Claro que me gusta, amo nuestro hogar, pero a veces me siento un poco sola. Sé que T.J. y Kari vienen casi todo el tiempo pero no es lo mismo. Quisiera que pudiéramos vivir más cerca de ellos así cada que me sintiera sola, podría ir a verlos y así sentirme mejor. Sonreí, con tanta sinceridad como mi cuerpo lo permitió, no era como si no fuera cierto lo que estaba diciendo, realmente me sentía sola.

Mi madre me miró un momento, analizando mis palabras, mis gestos e incluso la intención de mi pedido. Era demasiado para ella y aun así, no le costó sonreír en lo más mínimo.

-Está bien…

Y así fue como me convertí en cómplice de otro de los momentos más dolorosos en mi vida. No era como que no íbamos a volver a ver aquella casa, no era como que la íbamos a vender, no era como si no fuéramos a volver. Eso era lo que me repetía dentro de mi cabeza cada que doblaba alguno de mis vestidos o acomodaba mis muñecas en alguna caja nueva. Mi madre no sonrío mucho en esos días. Quizá fuera el hecho de que no podía ayudarnos a empacar o que tendríamos que dejar muchos de sus muebles en esta casa puesto que no cabrían en nuestro nuevo apartamento o quizá el tener que dejar la última cosa en el mundo que la hacía sentir como que su vida no se iba de sus manos. Victoria, o Tori como me gustaba llamarla, su mejor amiga desde que tenían 3 años, venía todos los días después del trabajo para ayudarnos a empacar y decidir qué era lo que dejaríamos. Esto hacía que mi madre se sintiera peor aunque jamás lo decía en voz alta, podías verlo porque su mirada lo decía mejor que sus palabras, otro gesto que mi padre insistía que había sido clonado de mi madre y puesto en mí en el momento de mi nacimiento.

El nuevo apartamento no estaba nada mal, a decir verdad, cuando me habían explicado que ahora viviríamos en el mismo edificio que T.J. imaginé que tendríamos un apartamento parecido al de ellos. Y si era parecido, la diferencia era que en aquel apartamento vivían dos niños y en el nuestro, bueno, había dejado de sentirme como una desde hacía un tiempo. Siempre se veía muy limpio, el blanco en las paredes ayudaba a que se sintiera más grande de lo que en realidad era y los muebles que Tori había elegido aprovechaban perfectamente el espacio en cada uno de los cuartos. Mi cuarto se encontraba justo frente al de mis padres, por lo que ahora me daba cuenta con mayor facilidad la razón por la que mi padre había elegido aquel como nuestro nuevo hogar.

Cada mañana se había vuelto un juego de azar, había mañanas en las que parecía que mi madre solo había sufrido un mal resfriado. Se levantaba, cantaba, hacía el desayuno, tocaba el piano y cantaba un poco más. Amaba esos días, siempre estaba lista para sentarme a su lado en el taburete del hermoso piano blanco que mi padre le había regalado cuando cumplieron 10 años de casados. Todos los días, aprendía canciones y armonías nuevas y ambas terminábamos siempre improvisando canciones con letras absurdas para practicar mi entonación y ritmo.

-Esta mañana es maravillosa, el sol me ha enviado un regalo, uno de sus hermosos rayos que ahora se encuentra sentado aquí a mi lado.- Me miró y sonrío, sin dejar de tocar y pasando ahora a tararear para que yo pudiera comprender el ritmo.

-Este día es un regalo, mejor que el anterior, las abejas zumban a su ritmo y los pájaros cantan… cantan…- Me reí y me limité a tararear al ritmo de la canción que mi madre tocaba. Río conmigo y seguimos tarareando hasta que sus dedos no pudieron inventar una nueva melodía que pudiéramos tararear.

-Hoy has estado maravillosa, cada que te escucho cantar siento una enorme alegría.- Besó mi frente y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Quiero cantar tan bien como tú.

-Sé que cantarás incluso mejor que yo.- sonrió.-Ven, ¿Hace cuánto no cepillo tu cabello?

No quería responder esa pregunta, desde que mi padre me había explicado todo lo que estaba sucediendo, había decidido volverme autosuficiente, ahora era yo quien cepillaba mi cabello, quien elegía lo que usaría ese día, quien hacía los deberes que la tutora me dejaba para el día siguiente. Antes de que todo sucediera, era mi madre quien me ayudaba con todas esas actividades y ella amaba haciéndolo. Me limité a encogerme en hombros y sonreír.

-No lo sé, ¿La semana pasada?

-Eres una mentirosa terrible, justo como yo- Río- Ven, vamos a ver que inventamos el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, casi todos los días, ella no podía levantarse de la cama. Pensé que me acostumbraría a ello, que un día no me dolería verla ahí, pero jamás fue así. Cuando esto pasaba, entraba tímidamente a su habitación para comprobar su estado de ánimo, aunque ella siempre me recibía con una enorme sonrisa. Me colaba en su cama, me recostaba sobre sus piernas y la miraba fijamente. Su voz sonaba más apagada, por lo que terminaba cantando siempre yo sola, mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello y yo me aferraba a aquel momento para mantenerlo eterno y detener el reloj y esos minutos que con su cruel sonido hacían más notorio el futuro que se dibujaba en nuestro destino.

Pasaron dos años y 3 días después de mi décimo cumpleaños tuvimos que correr al hospital cuando mi madre no pudo mantenerse en pie después de intentar levantarse de la cama. No recuerdo mucho de aquellos días, es como si mi mente hubiera encerrado esos momentos en una caja de pandora que se mantendría oculta en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos. Recuerdo la sala de espera, limpia, lúgubre, llena de dolor. Recuerdo a Tori, pasando las horas a mi lado intentando distraerme con historias, canciones y juegos. A mi padre, intentando mantenerse fuerte pero tan frágil que el más mínimo cambio podía derrumbarlo y sobre todo. Pero sobre todo, recuerdo ese 10 de Agosto, cuando en un cambio abrumador de rutina, el doctor me dejó entrar a la habitación de mi madre. Mi padre me tomó por los hombros y caminó detrás de mí, mostrándome por donde debía ir y cuál era la puerta a la que podía entrar. Finalmente, entramos.

-Hola cariño…-dijo con su melodiosa pero ahora débil voz.

Me quedé petrificada, ni siquiera podía sentarse sobre su cama, intentó alzar su brazo para indicarme que debía acercarme así que lo hice. Usé cada fuerza dentro de mí para evitar llorar pero esto era demasiado, incluso para mí.

-Ari por favor, no llores, si tú estás triste yo estaré triste.- tomó mi mano y la colocó entre las suyas, acariciando el dorso de mi mano con sus dedos.

-Pero mamá…

-Escucha cariño, sé que te prometí que me pondría mejor, pero hay promesas que a veces debemos cumplir de maneras diferentes. Quizá, tú no puedas verme o escucharme, pero te juro con cada fibra de mí ser que siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado. No quiero que lo olvides jamás, no estarás sola nunca. Eres lo mejor que la vida me ha dado, el mayor de mis logros y mi más grande alegría, quiero que siempre tengas eso presente.

Comencé a sollozar, ¿Por qué sonaba a una despedida? Aún no estaba lista, era muy pronto, había tanto que quería decirle y aun así, no tenía las palabras para hacerlo. Volvió a sonreírme y con la poca fuerza que tenía me atrajo a ella, abrazándome como pudo.

-Mi pequeña, por favor, no llores. No es un "adiós", es un "Nos veremos". Estaré presente en cada una de tus canciones, en tus sueños más hermosos, en esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre ha sabido como alegrar el peor de mis días.- Me besó la frente.-Te amo hija, te amo como jamás pensé que amaría a nadie, fuiste mi luz toda tu vida y ahora quiero que seas una luz para todos los que quieres, sobre todo para tu papá que te va a necesitar tanto. Nunca dejes de brillar amor mío, así siempre seré capaz de encontrarte.

Entonces, suspiró y cerró los ojos, estaba completamente agotada. Me estiré tanto como pude y le di el beso más dulce que pude en la mejilla, sintiendo como sonreía con debilidad.

-Te amo mamá…

El doctor entró a la habitación y le pidió a mi padre que me dejara salir con la enfermera, mi tiempo con ella se había acabado, nuestro último momento juntas se había esfumado. Intenté aferrarme a la cama de mi madre, ellos no podían hacerme esto, quería estar ahí, quedarme por siempre, no estaba lista para no volver a verla. Mi padre se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído.

-Cariño… es hora, por favor no hagas esto más difícil para tu madre. Ella quiere que la recuerdes siempre así.

Me solté de la cama y después de mirar a mi padre, incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar, salí corriendo de la habitación. Fui interceptada por Tori y entonces, me aferré a ella como si fuera lo único que me mantenía completa, como si de ella dependiera que no me rompiera en pedazos. Lloré y lloré, por un momento ya no había más lágrimas en mí, solo sollozos y después, me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté, ella se había ido. Mi padre dijo que había sido durante la noche, durante sus sueños, y que ahora era una estrella más que se encargaba de cuidarnos desde arriba. Parecía perdido, como si solo repitiera esas palabras de un guion que mi madre le había dejado para hacerme sentir mejor. Tome su mano y la estreché, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero solo se limitó a mirarme. En cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, apartó la mirada bruscamente, como si mis ojos fueran un par de dagas al rojo vivo que son el solo contacto de mi mirada le parecían letales.

Pasó varios días encerrado en su despacho, que quedaba justo al final del pasillo, mientras Tori y yo nos encargamos de guardar las cosas de mi madre. Tori intentaba sacar a mi padre de su encierro pero siempre recibía una negativa y yo, yo no tenía el valor de acercarme a él. Sentía que mi sola presencia le hacía un daño irreparable, por lo que decidí alejarme de él. Un día, mientras terminaba de lavar los platos del desayuno, un rayo de luz me golpeó directamente en los ojos, cegándome por unos momentos. Cuando pude recuperar la vista, lo primero que pude ver fue un brillo, causado por el reflejo de la luz, sobre el piano de mi madre. Me acerqué a él como si fuera un objeto desconocido, peligroso pero a la vez, lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Me senté con miedo, y abrí la tapa de las teclas como si con un movimiento en falso fuera capaz de destruir aquel hermoso instrumento.

Pasé mis manos lentamente sobre las teclas, intentando recordar cómo se sentía la calidez de la compañía de mi madre, la felicidad que me abrazaba al escuchar su voz, la seguridad que me daba con cada una de sus sonrisas. Entonces, fue como si mis dedos se movieran solos, como si sus recuerdos fueran mejores que los míos, y comenzaron a tocar la canción de cuna favorita de mi madre. Comencé a tararear, justo como ella lo hacía desde que yo podía recordar, y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, sin detener mi canto. Me entregué a aquella canción como si pudiera traer a mi madre de vuelta, sentía como si fuera una persona diferente, como que mis penas se iban con cada nota que vibraba de aquel piano. Cuando terminé, bajé la mirada, suspirando y fue entonces cuando sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y lo escuché por primera vez desde nuestra conversación en el hospital.

-Gracias… Ari. Lo siento tanto, nunca volveré a dejarte sola.


	3. La medicina para un corazón herido

Ahí estaba, parado frente a mí, con ese look despreocupado y esa mirada que apreciaba cada detalle que lo rodeaba como si de ello dependiera su vida. Me miró como si fuera la primera vez que me veía en su vida, podía notar la sorpresa y el temor que sentía, intenté esconder el mío.

-¿Ari? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Se acercó un poco a mí, pude ver que alzaba las manos para buscar mi rostro, por lo que me alejé un paso hacia atrás. La distancia entre nosotros era lo único que podía salvarme de su encanto en estos momentos. Pude ver la decepción dibujada en su rostro con una triste sonrisa.

-Sí, claro que eres tú… yo, vaya, no me esperaba verte aquí. Estás tan… diferente, te ves diferente.- siempre hablaba sin sentido cuando se sentía nervioso.

-Era claro que estaría aquí.-dije con la mayor frialdad que pude.-Es su aniversario, ¿Qué clase de hija sería si no viniera a verla?

Sonrió avergonzado, como odiaba verlo sonreír, esa sonrisa era tan cautivadora que en muchas ocasiones había logrado convertir un "no" en un "sí" y un "te odio" en un "te amo". El viento sopló, como si el mundo quisiera empujar a Matt hacía mí, y su sonido solo hizo evidente el incómodo silencio que reinó entre nosotros a pesar de estar rodeados del ruido de la ciudad.

-No puedo creer que te tengo frente a mi después de tanto tiempo de buscarte…-dijo como si yo no pudiera escucharlo.-Aria, sé que me odias y que quizá soy la última persona en el planeta que quisieras ver, sobre todo hoy, pero de verdad, quiero hablar contigo.

-Bueno Matt, yo quiero muchas cosas, pero no podemos conseguirlo todo.-le sonreí con desprecio, pude notar como apretó los puños, un gesto que hacía cuando se veía a punto de fracasar.-Tengo que irme, por favor, envíale mis saludos a tu familia. Adiós.

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Cuando pensé que había ganado la batalla, sentí como su mano tomó mi muñeca y me atrajo a él. Fue todo tan repentino que no supe cómo reaccionar, aquella sensación era tan familiar, tan reconfortante y tan dolorosa como el veneno más letal del planeta. Me abrazó, descansando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y rodeándome por completo con sus brazos, como si jamás fuera a dejarme ir. Podía sentir su respiración a través de su pecho agitado, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que toda la ciudad podría escucharlo con la misma claridad que yo.

-Tienes exactamente tres segundos para soltarme…-dije como un susurro.

-Entonces pienso aprovecharlos al máximo.-pude sentir con claridad como sonreía.

-Te dije que no quería volver a verte en mi vida.-puse mi mano sobre su pecho.

-Y creí que lo cumplirías…-acarició mi espalda.

-Aun pretendo cumplirlo.-use mi mano para separarme de él.-Se acabaron los tres segundos.

Sin permitir que dijera nada más, me di la vuelta, decidida a no volver a ver ese hermoso rostro una vez más. Me colé entre la multitud, haciendo caso omiso a su voz llamándome con insistencia. Mierda, ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? De todos los días del año, tendría que haber sido hoy.

Había pasado años intentando olvidar el recuerdo de sus hermosos ojos azules, mirándome como si fuera lo único que realmente importaba en el mundo, intentando borrar la sensación que sus labios habían dejado sobre los míos con cada uno de sus besos, de eliminar sus caricias sobre mi piel y su voz diciendo mi nombre. Ahora, todo ese esfuerzo se había ido a la basura. Verlo ahí, tan real, tal como lo recordaba, había revivido en mí tantas cosas que me había jurado jamás volver a sentir.

Caminé tan rápido como pude, sintiendo como el frío inundaba mis pulmones e ignorando el cansancio que sentían mis piernas, lo único que quería era alejarme lo más pronto posible de aquél lugar donde tantos recuerdos se habían juntado. Cuando no pude más, me detuve cerca de un edificio enorme construido con ladrillos y me recargué en él, intentando recuperar el aliento. No pude evitar sentir un delirio de persecución, alcé mi cabeza tan alto como pude, incluso poniéndome de puntitas, para intentar buscar alguna cabellera rubia que viniera en mi dirección. Nada. Suspiré aliviada.

Tras recuperar el aliento, busqué en mi bolso, tan desesperada como me sentía, mi celular, intentando aferrarme a mi presente y asustar esos recuerdos del pasado que solo buscaban atormentarme. Después de unos segundos, que para mí fueron horas, lo encontré justo en el fondo del bolso y marqué el número que conocía de memoria.

-¿Hola?

-Leah, soy yo… código rojo, nos vemos en Ma vie en chocolat en 15 minutos.

-¿Qué? Oh… dame 20, ¿De qué se trata?

-¡Te cuento cuando llegues aquí! No vayas a dejarme, de verdad, CÓDIGO ROJO

-Tranquila Ari, lo comprendo, en 20 estoy ahí, lo juro.

Y colgó. Suspiré mirando por unos segundos más la pantalla en espera de que mi mejor amiga se apiadara de mí y volviera a llamarme para poder tener algo más en que concentrarme en el camino al café pero lo único que obtuve fue un mensaje de texto de mi compañía telefónica ofreciéndome una promoción inútil que claramente no utilizaría. Guardé el celular resignada y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi destino con la mirada al suelo, poniendo todas mis fuerzas para no pensar en todo lo que acababa de suceder, al menos, para evitar ponerme a llorar ahí mismo. Patee una pequeña piedra volviéndola mi compañera de viaje, volviendo esto un pequeño juego que mantuvo mi mente ocupada hasta que me topé con una coladera que se llevó a mi nueva amiga por el desagüe. Pronto me encontré frente a la entrada del café y sin pensarlo dos veces, entré eligiendo la mesa que habitualmente ocupábamos cuando debíamos hablar de cosas serias.

-Bienvenida a Ma vie en chocolat, mi nombre es Marcus y seré su mesero el día de… ¡Ari! Espera, esta es la mesa… ¡La 14! Oh vaya, debe ser serio, ¿Quieres que te traiga lo que pides cuando es algo serio?

A pesar de que tenía dos años sin venir aquí, de haber vivido en una ciudad al otro lado de esta, Marcus continuaba aquí y aún con mi cambio de imagen, pudo recordar a la perfección esta cantidad de detalles. Ese chico merecía una promoción, sino, un aumento de sueldo.

-Gracias Marcus, me da gusto verte, esperaré a Leah, no debe de tardar.

-Claro Ari, estaré en la barra por si me necesitan, es un gusto verte nuevamente por aquí. Todos te echamos de menos.

-Y yo a ustedes Marcus.

Sonrió y, con la misma actitud servicial de siempre, fue a la siguiente mesa donde dos chicas acababan de sentarse. Ambas no podían pasar de los 18 años, sonreían como si aquel chico fuera juez de un concurso internacional de belleza y ellas tuvieran que impresionarlo más que su compañera de mesa, ¿Habría notado Marcus que esas chicas se peleaban por él como si fuera un pedazo de carne entre dos leonas hambrientas?

-Oh Ari disculpa la demora, ese maldito taxista tomó la vía más larga para llegar aquí, creo que me vio cara de turista, fue de esos que se dedican a explicarte cada punto importante de la ciudad y por más que le repetí que crecí aquí no paró de hablar, fue horrible.

Leah siempre hablaba rápido cuando se le hacía tarde para algo, como si sus palabras añadieran rapidez a sus movimientos y pudiera ganar un poco de tiempo con cada letra que pronunciaba. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y en cuanto se quitó el abrigo, Marcus estaba ahí, dejando un plato lleno de macarons de diferentes colores y sabores. Le sonreímos y, como siempre, se alejó, dándonos la privacidad que necesitábamos en casos como este.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál es el cadáver que debemos ocultar?

Suspiré, no sabía por dónde comenzar, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que por primera vez no podía organizar mis palabras para expresar mis ideas. Miré el plato con macarons, devoraba esos colores con la vista, esperando que me ayudaran a tranquilizarme un poco. Alcé la mirada y me crucé con la de Leah, preocupada, silenciosa, en espera de lo que tenía que decir.

-Me encontré con Matt…- dije finalmente casi como un susurro.

-¿Matt? ¿Tu Matt? ¿Al que odiamos con toda la fuerza de nuestros cuerpos?

Asentí, evitando mirarla, decidí mirar la hermosa servilleta decorada que tenía frente a mí.

-Vaya… Justo hoy… Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó?

En un principio no pude decir nada, mis sentimientos habían tomado control de mi cabeza. Puse mis manos sobre el dije en forma de infinito con un pequeño corazón de rubí, mi piedra de cumpleaños. Lo acaricié suavemente con los dedos en busca de seguridad, como si pudiera comunicarme con mi madre haciendo aquel gesto. Entonces vi como Leah miraba el anillo que usaba en el dedo anular izquierdo con el mismo diseño que mi dije.

-¿Por qué usas aún ese anillo?

Su tono era más curioso que acusador, sin embargo, lo sentí como un flechazo en el pecho que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Porque combina con mi dije, solo eso, quería verme bien hoy.

-Ok, bueno, ese es tema de otro día, ¿Vas a decirme ya lo que pasó?

-Pues, estaba saliendo del cementerio, lista para volver a casa, cuando por accidente choqué con él. ¿Lo has visto desde que regresamos? Es… el mismo… su cabello es un poco más largo pero sigue siendo él. Intenté alejarme de él, te lo juro, pero de la nada me abrazó y sabes lo difícil que me es resistirme a sus brazos, yo no supe…

-¡Shh! Espera, detente, ahí está Samantha, se discreta por favor que creo que para nuestra suerte, aún no nos ha visto.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia la barra para poder tener la excusa para mirar hacia la dirección donde Leah miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tenía razón, ahí estaba y por suerte no se había percatado aún de mi presencia. Para mí fortuna, Leah se había teñido el cabello desde la última vez que vio a Sam, por lo que mis esperanzas de que no la reconociera eran bastante altas. Llevaba el cabello corto y aún lo conservaba de color negro, siendo esta la característica que más le gustaba. A simple vista parecía una persona amigable, confiable, alguien a quien quisieras conocer. Sin embargo, yo conocía una historia completamente distinta y hoy no quería revivir esa historia en mi mente, ya tenía bastante con todo lo que había sucedido. Se limitó a saludar a una señora que se encontraba en la parte de afuera del establecimiento y tras unos minutos de charla casual, se fue. Volví a mi silla y Leah me miraba buscando algún daño presente en mi expresión, por el momento, predominaba el alivio por lo que no se preocupó demasiado.

-Este no ha sido tu día, eres un imán de encuentros desafortunados, será mejor que me aleje de ti antes de que me contagie de esa mala suerte.

-¿Quieres escuchar el resto de la historia o me voy para que mantengas tu buena suerte segura?

-Soy toda oídos, no me quejaré más, pero juro que si se aparece mi ex novio tú tendrás que lidiar con él.

Y sin más interrupciones, pude contarle todo sobre mi encuentro con Matt. Creí que sería sencillo, pero solo pensar en él era suficientemente doloroso. Pude mantener un semblante tranquilo pero por dentro era como si miles de camiones arrollaran mi corazón con cada palabra de mi relato. Una vez que terminé de hablar, Leah se levantó de su asiento.

-Estás loca Aria, de verdad que tienes serios problemas.

-Lo dice la chica que de pronto se levanta en medio de una conversación importante.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué carajo hacemos en un café? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece? Nos vamos de aquí. ¡Marcus! La cuenta por favor.

-Y tú, ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios te pasa?

Así era Leah, tenía su manera de lidiar con las emergencias. Siempre me escuchaba, sin importar que tan tonto fuera mi problema. Analizaba la situación, mi estado de ánimo y todas esas palabras que no decía en voz alta, ya sabía cómo interpretar mi silencio y como leer mi mirada. Después de un breve diagnostico que solo realizaba en su cabeza y del cual jamás me enteraba del resultado, daba un veredicto y actuaba según lo que pensaba conveniente. Jamás podía opinar al respecto y por más que lo intentara, siempre me veía implicada en sus locos planes de rehabilitación para mi ánimo.

Salimos del café y sin explicación alguna, paró un taxi, metiéndome en él y siguiéndome para evitar que escapara. Dio la dirección de mi casa, para alivio mío, y se sentó sin decir nada más. Mientras nos acompañábamos en silencio, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana, analizando los colores, la gente y el ruido que nos rodeaba conforme cambiábamos de calle. ¿Por qué no podía ser como esas personas despreocupadas que caminaban por ahí mirando las pantallas de sus celulares?

-Llama a T.J.- Pronunció al fin.

-El plan es tuyo Leah, no tengo idea lo que estamos haciendo, llámalo tú.

Tras un suspiro irritado, sacó su celular y en vez de llamarlo, se limitó a enviarle un par de mensajes de texto que fueron respondidos en seguida. T.J. y Leah harían una pareja increíble, nunca supe porque no habían siquiera intentado salir juntos, a veces parecía que solo se hablaban para intercambiar comentarios sobre mí. De la nada, el taxista nos miró por el espejo retrovisor y después de analizar mi rostro con seriedad se atrevió a preguntar.

-Disculpe señorita, no quiero ser entrometido pero… ¿Es usted la chica del programa de televisión que se estrenó la semana pasada?

Lo miré por un instante, meditando el resultado de cada una de mis respuestas. Si decía la verdad, habría mil preguntas más, quizá me pediría mi autógrafo e incluso una fotografía. Si mentía, quizá se daría cuenta que estaba mintiendo, por lo que comentaría lo mal que reaccionaba frente a mis admiradores y que era una de esas estrellas que se sienten más importantes que el medio que las rodea.

-Si… soy yo.-Quizá la verdad resultaría mucho mejor, mi madre odiaba las mentiras y yo no podía mentir.

-¡Lo sabía! Mi hija adora su programa y tiene todos sus discos. Es un honor conocerla señorita Holt.

-El placer es todo mío, agradezco sus elogios, le pido que le diga a su hija que le envío saludos.-Sonreí.

El viaje estuvo lleno de preguntas, solicitudes y agradecimientos, tal como lo había pensado. Leah ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones, me conocía desde hacía tanto que había estado al inicio de mi carrera, para ella, esto era un día normal. Llegamos a mi casa y el taxista se negó a aceptar mi pago, agradeciendo nuevamente que hubiese sido tan amable con él, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa. Entramos y justo en la sala, se encontraba T.J. esperándonos como si llevara meses allí sentado.

-Por Dios chicas, ¿Venían de rodillas?

-Ari se encontró con un admirador el cual decidió tomar el camino largo para poder disfrutar más de su presencia.

-Ya veo, a ver Ari, ven acá, te dije que me llamaras si algo pasaba, ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando te encontraste con Matt?

-¿Qué habrías hecho? Ustedes dos aún son amigos, jamás te pedí que tomaras partido y pienso mantenerme en la misma posición, entre menos te metas mejor.-Fui directo a la cocina.

Pude escuchar cuchicheos y murmullos pero me sentía agotada, mi mente había pasado por tanto que lo único que quería era tumbarme en mi cama con un bote de helado y mirar el techo hasta quedarme dormida. Por desgracia, sabía que no podría cumplir con mi deseo, así que decidí prepararme mentalmente para lo que sea que viniera. Sabía que hubiera podido escapar de no ser por la confianza que le tenía a mis dos mejores amigos, ambos poseían una copia de todas las llaves de mi casa, incluyendo la de mi auto, el cual casi no usaba, lo que me hacía imposible esconderme de aquel par.

-¡Aria! ¡Ven acá! Es hora de empezar a arreglarnos, nos alcanzará la noche si no ponemos los pies en camino.

-Leah… aún no tengo idea de lo que estás planeando, muchas veces crees que me dices las cosas pero solo se quedan en tu mente.

-¡Pues saldremos al Mandarin por supuesto! ¿Qué más creías? Ya sabes que no acepto un no, así que evitemos toda la pérdida de tiempo que llevaría una discusión y vamos a tu habitación. T.J., espero que ya hayas hecho la reservación, invita a quien quieras, por supuesto, evita llamar a Matt o a Samantha, si aparecen por ahí juro que tu madre me odiará por haber sido la causa de que su hijo jamás le dará nietos, no me importa si es coincidencia, no quiero verlos por ahí esta noche, ¿Está claro?

-¡Por Dios Leah! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan…

Leah lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, a lo que él respondió sentándose en la sala y haciendo un par de llamadas que no pude escuchar. Mientras tanto, nosotras comenzamos a subir las escaleras mientras mi amiga me sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado. Que forma de ponerle buena cara a una situación en la que sentía que se me venía encima el mundo. Es una de las cosas más maravillosas que caracterizan a Leah, aun cuando ella se siente mal, nunca lo menciona primero, te escucha, te entiende e intenta arreglar la situación con todo lo que está a su alcance y normalmente, siempre funciona.

En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación se dirigió en automático al closet, aventando sobre la cama todo aquello que creía que serviría para esta noche. De pronto, se quedó congelada. Pude ver como poco a poco se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, siempre he pensado que Lewis Carroll se inspiró en ella para crear el personaje del gato rizón.

-Este es el elegido, anda, pruébatelo.

-No Leah, olvídalo, ese solo lo usé para una sesión de fotos y no es para nada mi estilo.

Sonrió con mayor malicia en su mirada. –Ese es el punto, querida amiga.

Me empujó con todo y vestido dentro del baño recargándose sobre la puerta para evitar que escapara de ahí como había considerado en varias ocasiones. Suspiré resignada y me limité a hacer lo que mi amiga había dicho, quizá no se me vería bien y ella optaría por alguna otra opción. El vestido era entallado, negro y corto. Tenía solo una manga larga, la otra era inexistente. Me miré al espejo y supe de inmediato que estaba condenada, Leah amaría el vestido y tendría que salir vestida así.

-¡Eso es! ¡Es justo lo que esperaba ver! Ahora, usa tus zapatos plateados, el collar holgado de plata y los aretes que van a juego, mientras… veamos qué hacemos con tu cabello.

Me senté en la cama, pensando en lo mucho que quería quedarme en casa, escuchar música depresiva mientras comía helado. No podía alejar mi mente del recuerdo que me había dejado el encuentro con Matt. Sus brazos eran más fuertes de lo que recordaba, aunque claro, habían pasado 2 años desde que lo había visto. Aún usaba la loción que tanto amaba y aún podía sentirla impregnada en mi nariz, me tomaría otros dos años recuperarme del efecto de esa loción. El contacto de su mano con mi muñeca había sido como electricidad con efectos secundarios, tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de viva. Su voz resonaba en mis oídos como una dulce melodía que almacenas en tu cabeza y hasta que vuelves a escucharla recuerdas que es un sonido sin el cual no quieres volver a vivir. Y esos ojos…

-¡Lista! No es por nada pero tu estilista tiene mucho que aprender de mí.

Al encontrarme con mi reflejo en el espejo no podía creer lo que había encontrado. La chica que me miraba boquiabierta tenía mis ojos aunque el delineador la hacía parecer más misteriosa, tenía mis labios aunque el rojo la hacía parecer peligrosa y el cabello ondulado y con aíre despeinado le daba un aire despreocupado y deseable que solo ves en las revistas.

-Leah… ¿Qué pretendes que haga hoy?

-Divertirte por supuesto, ¿Qué más pensabas pícara?, claro si tu definición de diversión es otra no estoy aquí para juzgarte.

Nos reímos en coro y la abracé, sintiéndome segura por primera vez en todo el día. Por un momento me aferré a la seguridad que me daba ese momento y ella lo comprendió, permitiendo que la abrazara solo un poco más. Me separé en cuanto sentí que podría ponerme a llorar en cualquier momento y pude ver como ella se limpió un par de lágrimas, acompañando aquel gesto con una risa nerviosa.

-Lo siento Ari, tienes la habilidad de hacer hasta el momento más simple demasiado emocional para mí. Estás perfecta, será mejor que bajemos, no quiero escuchar los reclamos de T.J.

En cuanto bajamos, T. nos miró boquiabierto, si ese era el efecto que Leah quería crear, lo había logrado. Tomamos un taxi para, según Leah, no limitarnos y poder tomar y divertirnos como si fuera año nuevo. Mientras tanto, me limité a mirar por la ventana para observar el cielo que había esa noche. La luna llena estaba tan brillante que sin duda opacaba las luces de la ciudad y tan hermosa que no pude evitar quedar cautivada al instante. Al mirarla, no pude evitar pensar en Matt, ¿Estaría viendo también la luna? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? De pronto, sentí como era sacada de mis pensamientos mientras Leah me sacudía por el hombro.

-Bella Durmiente, ya llegamos, a menos que quieras acompañar a nuestro amigo taxista a hacer el resto de su ronda.

El club estaba a reventar, como lo había estado desde el día en que abrió, pero claro, Leah tenía la mejor herramienta para ayudarnos a evitar el tiempo de espera: Yo. Mientras caminábamos a la entrada me di cuenta que cada que veía un chico rubio me sobresaltaba como si estuviera a punto de encontrarme con un asesino o mi peor miedo, me detuve un segundo, respiré profundo y me propuse a no dejar que los eventos del día arruinaran el esfuerzo que Leah hacía para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Bienvenidos señores, ya los llevan a la mesa de siempre.-Dijo el enorme cadenero que evitaba el paso del montón de personas que se morían por pasar y que ahora nos veían como si fuéramos el enemigo a matar.

-¡Ay Mike! ¡Tú siempre tan considerado!-Dijo Leah con un tono juguetón.

-Lo que sea por nuestros mejores clientes.

Nos sonrió y nos dejó pasar como si fuéramos dueños de aquel lugar, de inmediato se nos fue asignado un mesero el cual nos escoltó hacia una de las mesas VIP mencionando su nombre y trayendo una botella de cortesía, que por lo regular siempre era vodka. Dejó una botella de Grey Goose frente a nosotros y se retiró esperando que lo llamáramos. Leah comenzó a servirnos, dándome la copa más cargada y sonrío mientras alzaba la suya.

-Brindemos por los buenos momentos, que nada ni nadie nos robe la dicha de ser felices.

Chocamos las copas y cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos pidiendo dos botellas de champagne y el club se movía por cuenta propia. T.J. charlaba muy animado con una hermosa chica rubia con escote pronunciado y los zapatos más altos que he visto jamás. Leah comenzaba a hablar en un tono más alto del necesario y sin preguntar, me tomó de la muñeca llevándome a la pista de baile. La música era movida, embriagante y perfecta para acompañar los efectos que el alcohol claramente tenía sobre las dos. Mientras nos movíamos, tropecé hacia atrás y fui atrapada por los fuertes brazos de un chico rubio. Al verlo creí que se trataba de Matt por lo que hice lo posible por librarme de él, hasta que mis ojos enfocaron y me di cuenta que se trataba de alguien más. Su rostro era menos fino que él de Matt, a decir verdad, sus rasgos eran bastante similares a los de un militar de las películas de acción, llevaba el cabello peinado hacia arriba y mucho más corto que el que había visto por la tarde e iba perfectamente rasurado.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, es solo que estuviste a punto de caer y no podía permitirlo.-me sonrió.-Mi nombre es Adam.

-Soy Ari.-lo miré aun analizando sus palabras e intentando cuidar mi pronunciación.-Gracias por salvarme.

Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo molesto que podía ser mi tono de llamada hasta que me despertó del mundo de los sueños con un terrible dolor de cabeza que me recordaba la noche de excesos que había vivido una noche antes. Después de refunfuñar, reclamar y estirar mi mano tanto como pude, respondí la infernal llamada.

-¡Ari! ¡Qué gusto que estés viva! Creí que tanto alcohol habría acabado contigo.-La voz de Leah sonaba más aguda que de costumbre.

-Leah… no grites… por favor… Si el alcohol no me ha matado, vas a terminar por matarme tú.

Se río.-Dime, ¿Qué tal te la pasaste?

-¿Qué tal me la pasé? Estuvimos juntas todo el tiempo, por cierto, ¿Cómo llegué a casa?

-Ari… necesito que despiertes bien y mires a tu alrededor, no entres en pánico. Yo regresé a tu casa, tú…

Abrí los ojos como platos, lo cual fue el peor error que pude hacer, sintiendo como la luz me quemaba. Cuando pude enfocar, empecé a sentir que el horror me invadía, dándome cuenta que aquella no era mi casa, no estaba en mi cuarto y, lo peor, me encontraba completamente desnuda. Quise gritar, pero cualquiera pensaría que estaba siendo víctima de un secuestro, por lo que me llevé las manos a la boca intentando recordar lo que había pasado.

-¿Ari? Ari, responde por favor, dime que no te dio un infarto.

-¡Leah cómo pudiste! ¿Por qué me dejaste ir con un desconocido?

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste la que me mandó a tu casa para que pudiéramos dejarlos a Adam y a ti solos!

-¿Y porque mierda le haces caso a una chica que claramente está más que alcoholizada?

-¡Por qué yo estaba más alcoholizada que tú!

-No te muevas de mi casa, te veo ahí.

Colgué. Comencé a mirar alrededor buscando mi ropa y tuve que bajar de la cama envuelta en una sábana. Escuché el sonido del agua saliendo de la regadera del baño que estaba conectado a la habitación y aproveché para huir. Mientras me vestía pude ver la foto de un chico rubio, sonriendo, mientras abrazaba un Golden Retreiver que probablemente era de mi tamaño y pronto comencé a tener pequeños golpes de memoria de la noche anterior. Era Adam, el chico que me salvó de caer frente a todo el club. Recordé una conversación corta, no pude recordar a qué se dedicaba, tenía un perro, tal como lo pude ver en la fotografía y hasta ahí. Me sentía como una cualquiera, ni siquiera conocía su apellido, a duras penas recordaba el sonido de su voz.

Escuché como el sonido del agua cesó y comencé a escribir una nota tan rápido como pude disculpándome por haberme ido, agradeciendo el buen tiempo que había pasado y deseándole un buen día, corrí hacia la puerta y pude jurar que alcancé a ver el destello de su cabello mientras salía del baño. Adam vivía en un piso 12 de un enorme edificio que parecía recién terminado, hubiera agradecido esa información antes de haber decidido bajar corriendo por las escaleras como si estuviera corriendo un maratón. Al llegar a la planta baja, tomé un momento para recuperar el aliento y me encontré con el lujoso elevador que probablemente me hubiera ahorrado el desperdicio de aliento. Me limité a saludar al portero rogando porque no me reconociera y salí del edificio. Para mi mala suerte, parecía que no había ningún taxi cerca, por lo que decidí caminar un poco mientras rogaba para que uno apareciera frente a mí. Caminé con lentitud, acostumbrándome al brillo del día, con mis zapatos en la mano y mi corazón a mil por hora. Sentí arrepentimiento, vergüenza y no podía dejar de repetir que jamás volvería a tomar una sola gota de alcohol. Fue ahí donde conocí el tan temido camino de la vergüenza.


	4. El inicio de un cuento de hadas

El inicio de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando crecemos, muchas veces, nos damos cuenta que los padres siempre intentan hacer lo mejor para sus hijos, aunque en el momento de tomar decisiones no lo entendamos, lo cuestionemos o incluso nos rebelemos ante ellos. Cuando mi madre había cumplido exactamente un mes de habernos dejado, comencé a notar que mi padre se veía cada vez más ansioso, más pendiente de mí y de mi comportamiento. Pensé que estaba haciendo todo para evitar que se preocupara, que estaba cumpliendo con mi papel como debía y que no había ningún motivo para que él se comportara de esa manera. Me equivoqué. Me encontraba practicando el piano, algunas partituras que mi madre me había dejado ordenadas conforme me sintiera más cómoda al tocar, cuando mi padre se sentó a mi lado como si tuviera algo muy importante que decirme.

-Ari, hija, ¿Te importa si te interrumpo un momento?

-Papi, sabes que no me interrumpes.-Sonreí.

Me miró un instante y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza para después bajarla por mi rostro de forma cariñosa, su rostro se veía preocupado y al unirlo con aquel gesto no pude evitar preocuparme yo también.

-Hija, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien papi, me lo preguntaste hace una hora, te lo prometo, estoy bien.-Puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-¿Estás segura? Hija aprecio todo lo que haces por mí, pero no debes ocultar tus sentimientos conmigo, estoy aquí para hablar de todo lo que quieras, aunque creas que son temas tristes para mí, mientras tu estés bien yo lo estaré.-Me miró fijamente, intentando leer mi expresión.

-Estoy bien papi, de verdad, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Sé que puedo decirte lo que sea y así lo haré, te lo prometo.-Fingí tirar un par de partituras para poder levantarlas y que no pudiera ver mis ojos, no quería que supiera que estaba mintiendo.

-Está bien Ari, te amo, no lo olvides jamás. Puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo, yo llamaré a Tori para que vayamos a cenar.

Le sonreí y continué tocando el piano por unos momentos hasta que escuché que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba con llave. Dejé mis manos sobre las teclas y las miré perdidamente, respirando con un poco de dificultad. Cerré mis ojos y me aferré al piano como si fuera lo único que pudiera mantenerme completa, no podía llorar, ni una sola lagrima, no era bueno para nadie. Me tome unos segundos para calmar mi respiración y suspiré alejando mi mente de todo lo que pudiera hacer que mi trabajo del último mes se viera destruido por un momento de debilidad. Quizá no era un pensamiento normal para una niña de 10 años, pero de igual manera, ya no me sentía como una niña.

Decidí que debía expresarme de otra manera, así que empecé a tocar y a cantar una de las canciones que solía cantar con ella. Por un momento, fue como si estuviera a mi lado, podía sentir su calor, escuchar su voz, oler su perfume, como todo hubiera sido un sueño horrible que por fin había terminado. Cuando terminé la canción, dejé mis dedos sobre las teclas y, de pronto, sentí como los brazos de mi padre me rodearon desde atrás. Bajé la cabeza y puse mis manos sobre las suyas, intentando decir algo, inventar alguna excusa o hacer algún comentario que pudiera evadir lo que claramente había pasado mientras él estaba en su habitación. En lugar de eso, nos quedamos en silencio, aún no sé cuánto tiempo, mudos, tristes y sin saber cómo romper aquel momento de melancolía que nos había envuelto. Sentí una enorme urgencia de llorar, pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría cumplir con lo que le prometí a mi madre, así que, me levanté de ahí como si nada, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi padre y me fui a mi habitación.

Fingí que aquel episodio jamás había sucedido, me comporté como si nunca hubiera tenido ese momento de debilidad y viví el resto del día tan normal como podía hacerlo, hasta que Tori apareció. Pensé que iríamos a cenar, como todos los miércoles, así que ni me molesté en preguntarle que hacía ahí, tomé una sudadera y me dirigí a la salida para no perder el tiempo, además de que ya tenía hambre. Sin embargo, camino a la puerta, pude ver a mi padre y a Tori sentados en la sala, mirándome de una manera que me causó escalofríos.

-Hola Ari, ya casi vamos a comer pero, primero quiero hablar contigo, por favor siéntate aquí.

Intenté evadir aquella situación pero por fin, me había alcanzado. Resignada, me senté frente a ambos, como si esperara un juicio con el cual sería encerrada el resto de mi vida.

-Ari, tu papá y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, perder a tu madre nos ha afectado a todos en diferentes maneras.-Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.-Pero tú… cariño parece como si no hubiera pasado nada o como que eres una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento va a explotar. Mira, tu papá no quería decir nada porque ambos sabemos que lo haces para no preocuparlo, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para cuidarte, no al revés.

No quise contradecirla, mi madre me había dicho algo completamente diferente, pero si lo decía solo estaría confirmando lo que pensaban. Sonreí y los miré.

-Tori, papi, perdonen por preocuparlos, pero de verdad, estoy bien.

-Ari, eres tan buena mintiendo como tu madre, siempre te lo he dicho hija. He visto cómo te encierras en tu cuarto cuando te sientes un poco triste, como tocas el piano cuando no quieres hablar y como evades mis preguntas cambiando de tema. Aria me preocupas, tienes 10 años y deberías comportarte como una niña de tu edad, aquí el adulto soy yo, no te preocupes por mí.

No supe que responder y cuando había encontrado la respuesta perfecta, Tori hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

-Sé que no debo meterme en estos asuntos, pero siempre he estado y siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte es por eso que hablamos con los papás de T.J. para que nos ayudaran y pensamos la mejor solución para este problema.

Ya estaba. Internado, seguro me enviarían a un internado. Debí haber sido más precavida, pensé que mis engaños habían sido suficiente pero me di cuenta que me faltaba mucho.

-Hija, ya que cuando termine el verano vas a entrar a la misma escuela que T.J. no te haría mal convivir con tus futuros compañeros, es por eso que decidí enviarte de campamento con todos ellos. Te vas en dos días, es un evento que organiza la escuela y vas a estar fuera por 3 semanas.

-Papá… yo no puedo irme de campamento, ¿Qué vas a hacer aquí solo? Además, no conozco a nadie y yo jamás he estado en una escuela mixta, sin decir que todos se conocen desde siempre y yo soy solo la niña nueva y yo…

-Aria Cordelia Holt, deja de preocuparte por mí, eres una niña, disfrútalo, vive como una. T.J. y Kari van a estar ahí, ellos van a presentarte a sus amigos, ya está todo arreglado y será mejor que te emociones por ir porque ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto, habiendo dicho esto, se terminó la discusión, vamos a cenar.

No discutí, no tenía caso, la decisión estaba tomada y eran dos en mi contra. Intenté verlo del lado bueno, T.J. estaría ahí y eso era más de lo que esperaba. Hice mi maleta, tome mis cosas y me subí al auto como si fuera a cumplir cadena perpetua en la peor correccional del país. Puse la mejor cara que pude, asintiendo ocasionalmente mientras Tori y mi padre intentaban hacer conversación, convenciéndome que sería el mejor verano de mi vida, claro, sin contar que mi madre había fallecido un mes antes. Llegamos al punto de reunión, donde había 3 autobuses amarillos rodeados de un montón de niños de todas las edades, al parecer el campamento estaba abierto para toda la escuela y todos los alumnos creían que era la mejor idea para terminar el verano. Nos bajamos e inmediatamente nos dirigimos al lugar donde los padres de T.J. estaban. Se encontraban reunidos con más adultos que jamás había visto en mi vida.

-Lucas, Tori, ¡Qué bueno que llegaron!, Ari, cariño cada día estás más grande, mira ven, te presento al señor Montgomery, él será tu nuevo director, es un viejo amigo de la familia así que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes ir con él.

La madre de T.J. me sonrió, me sentí avergonzada, tener tantas miradas sobre mí era bastante abrumador. El señor Montgomery me miró con una enorme sonrisa y sentí que podía confiar en él así que le sonreí tímidamente, me hizo un par de preguntas básicas y me presentó a su hijo, Zack, que casualmente sería mi compañero de clase. Cuando creí que la conversación se terminaba, aparecieron ellos.

-¡Qué alivio! Creímos que no llegábamos, ¡Hola a todos! Sentimos el retraso, ya conocen a mi hijo, dejando todo para último minuto.

Todos se rieron y yo concentré mi mirada en el chico que se encontraba parado frente al señor rubio que acababa de llegar. No había que preguntar para saber que eran padre e hijo, era como si aquel niño fuera una versión miniatura del adulto que reía con el grupo, solo que el chico no reía. Miraba hacia un lado, con cara de fastidio, avergonzado y con los brazos cruzados.

-Papá… ya puedes irte… además, no tarda en llegar Teddy y seguro viene con mamá.

Pude notar como el padre de aquel chico se tensaba un poco aunque intentó disimularlo al conservar esa sonrisa que tenía a todos encantados.

-Tranquilo hijo, es descortés no presentarse. Una disculpa.-Miraba a Tori y a mi padre, extendió el brazo tendiéndole la mano a mi padre.-Soy Maxwell Dorlan, pero pueden llamarme Max, todos lo hacen, es un placer conocerlo en persona señor Holt.

Lo miré confundida, sabía que mi padre era alguien conocido por su trabajo como productor musical pero no tanto como para ser reconocido por cualquiera, aquel señor tenía algo que ver con el medio de espectáculo o quizá, solo estaba bien informado.

-Max Dorlan, un placer, soy un gran admirador, tus programas han venido a mejorar mucho el contenido de la televisión, te presento a Victoria Donovan, una gran amiga de la familia.

El chico y yo cruzamos miradas, intenté buscar un cómplice en nuestra confusión, sin embargo, se limitó a alzar la ceja y desviar la mirada como si no le importara mi presencia. De pronto, alguien llegó y lo rodeó por el hombro.

-¡Eh Matt! ¡Pensé que no llegarías nunca! ¡Te estamos esperando allá!... ¡Aria! ¡Tú también llegaste! Vengan, vamos con los demás.

Vaya, al parecer, el chico de la mirada desinteresada y T.J. eran buenos amigos. Aún con la mención de mi nombre, Matt no se molestó en verme, en cambio, le dedico una mirada molesta a T.J.

-No puedo, tengo que esperar a Teddy, por cierto, ¿Viene tu hermana?

-Claro, está con sus amigas y también están esperando a Teddy, tranquilo, no tendrás que ser niñera ni nada por el estilo, ¡Ah sí! Ari, él es mi amigo Matt, ya te había hablado de él, Matt, ella es Ari, mi amiga de toda la vida, la que estuve visitando todos los fines de semana, ¿Recuerdas?

Y entonces, me miró. Ahora me observaba, me prestaba atención, me analizaba, aunque, no notaba nada positivo en aquella acción. Su cabello le podría cubrir los ojos, aunque lo peinaba hacia arriba, sus ojos eran tan azules que acentuaban más lo molesto que se sentía y era unos 5 centímetros más alto que T.J, además, era el segundo chico de mi edad al que conocía en toda mi vida.

-Entiendo, la que te hizo perder los partidos más importantes de la temporada, ¿No?

-¡Eh! No seas pesado, su madre…

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.-dije finalmente y mirándolo con rabia.-Y lo que T.J haga son decisiones suyas, seguro tu equipo no es muy bueno y por eso no quiso participar en esos partidos.

Todos se callaron, hasta los adultos y, después de lo que me parecieron horas, todos comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de subir al autobús, recuerden, los de primero y segundo van en el primer autobús, los de tercero y cuarto en el segundo y los de quinto y sexto en el tercero, despídanse y tomen sus cosas, salimos en 10 minutos.

Giré hacia mi padre y lo abracé con fuerza, rogando en silencio que pudiera sobrevivir sin mí.

-Suerte cariño, te va a ir bien, lo sé. Concéntrate en divertirte, ¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Después abracé a Tori y susurré en su oído.

-Por favor… cuídalo… no lo dejes solo.

-Tranquila cielo, ya me encargué de eso.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me llevaron al autobús. Dejé que T.J. subiera primero y lo seguí como un patito sigue a su madre. Me di cuenta lo abrumador que era ser la chica nueva del colegio y me aferré a la camisa de T.J. para tratar de ahuyentar ese sentimiento. Entonces, se acercó a un asiento donde solo se encontraba una chica. Estaba concentrada mirando por la ventana, sin embargo, sonreía como si perteneciera ahí.

-¡Oye Leah!

La chica nos miró e inmediatamente me sonrió. No pude evitar sentirme segura por sus amables ojos avellana y había algo en su largo cabello castaño que me resultaba familiar, quizá porque se parecía al de Tori.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amiga la que te conté? ¿Te molesta si se sienta contigo?

¿Qué? ¿Sentarme con ella? No podía creer que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y T.J. ya se estaba deshaciendo de mí, quizá no era muy tarde, podía dar la vuelta y volver con mi padre, le diría lo mala idea que era todo y volveríamos a casa, no tendría que preocuparme por convivir con estos chicos hasta el primer día de clase.

-¡Para nada! Estaba esperando que así fuera, ¡Hola! Soy Leah, T.J. me dijo que vas a estudiar con nosotros, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

Su voz era tan amable como su rostro y no pude evitar sonreír. Asentí con la cabeza y me senté a su lado, T.J me sonrió satisfecho y se sentó dos asientos detrás de nosotras, con Matt qué aún tenía cara de fastidio.

-T.J. me contó que ibas en una escuela solo de niñas, debe ser súper raro estar aquí pero tranquila, te van a caer bien, mira te voy diciendo los nombres para que te sientas más tranquila. Ellos, los de adelante son Zack y Louis, son amigos desde siempre, te lo juro, desde que entramos. Zack es el hijo del director pero parece como que no se da cuenta. Ahí están…

Y siguió hablando sobre cada chico en el autobús, como se habían conocido, un poco de su historia de fondo y con cuales era mejor entablar algún tipo de relación. Era difícil recordar todos los nombres o centrar mi atención en cada una de las palabras de Leah pero entonces, se acercó una chica nueva y se sentó en el asiento que estaba junto al nuestro.

-¡Hola Samy! ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! ¡Qué bueno que si te dejaron venir! ¡Mi mamá si convenció a la tuya!

-¡Si Leah! Tuve que prometerle a mi mamá que volviendo haría todo en la casa, desde limpiar mi cuarto hasta lavar los platos por el resto del año pero valió la pena porque aquí estoy.

-¡Qué bueno! Ahora si será el mejor campamento de todos. Oye Samy, te presento a mi nueva amiga, perdón, T.J. me dijo tu nombre pero me es difícil recordarlo bien.

-Soy Aria, pueden decirme Ari si quieren.

Samy me sonrió tan amable como lo había hecho Leah. Llevaba el cabello negro hasta los hombros, un corte que jamás había visto en una niña de nuestra edad. Su estilo era mucho más deportivo que el de Leah, había decidido llevar unos shorts de mezclilla y una camisa sin magas morada, acompañados de unos converse desgastados color negro, bajo el brazo tenía un balón de fútbol y tenía aire de que podía hacer cualquier deporte que le pusieran enfrente.

-Bueno Ari yo soy Samantha, pero dime Sam, Leah me dice Samy porque dice que suena más lindo, igual puedes decirme así, dime como quieras, da igual.

Y se rieron, su risa era tan contagiosa y dulce que no pude evitar reírme yo también, era la primera vez que reía sinceramente desde hace mucho. Durante el trayecto, me contaron como se habían conocido desde que tenían memoria, siempre habían estado en el mismo salón de clases y, a pesar de tener gustos tan distintos, eran las mejores amigas desde siempre. A Leah le gustaba hablar de moda, los artistas de moda y los chismes de los artistas mientras que a Samy le gustaba hablar de deportes, de lo injustos que eran los chicos al no dejarla jugar y de cómo disfrutaba vencerlos en cada uno de sus juegos. Cuando llegó mi turno de hablar sobre mí les conté sobre cómo conocía a T.J. desde que tenía memoria, como mis padres, sus padres y Tori eran los mejores amigos desde la escuela. Les hablé sobre la música, lo mucho que me gustaba tocar el piano, la guitarra y que también me gustaba cantar. Por suerte, no preguntaron sobre mi madre y yo no vi la necesidad de hablar de ella.

-Oigan, ¿Cuál es el problema de Matt? ¿Por qué tiene cara de pocos amigos?

Ambas se encogieron en hombros.

-No siempre ha sido así, claro no es tan social como T.J., es más tímido, pero por lo menos antes no tenía cara de fastidio.-dijo Leah.

Lo miré discretamente y mientras los otros chicos se reían, tonteaban y hablaban, Matt miraba por la ventana, como si no le interesara estar ahí. Por un momento, me pregunté qué era lo que estaba pensando, porqué se veía tan melancólico y pensé que así me vería yo si no estuviera con Leah y Sam.

-Bueno no es nuestro problema, oye Ari, ¿Es cierto que antes estabas en una escuela de puras niñas?

De pronto, el autobús se detuvo. Creí que tan solo habían pasado un par de minutos pero, la verdad, la estaba pasando tan bien que había olvidado lo que era el paso del tiempo. Por fin entendí lo que T.J. había hecho, él tenía años conociendo a aquellas chicas, ¿Por qué las había elegido entre todas sus demás compañeras? Simple, él quería que hiciera amigas. Me di cuenta lo bien que me conocía y no pude sonreír mientras un sentimiento cálido me invadía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no me sentía sola.

-¡Es más hermoso de lo que creí! ¡Ari mira esto!

Leah bajó tan rápido del autobús que no me preocupé en mirar a mi alrededor, solo en intentar seguirle el paso y no tropezar en el intento. Cuando la alcancé, estábamos frente a un enorme lago rodeado por un paisaje tan verde que parecía brillar por cuenta propia. Abrí los ojos de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que jamás había salido de casa, pero el paisaje era simplemente hermoso. Leah cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos de par en par, dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello, su falda y sus largas pestañas. Ella pertenecía allí, era como ver una hermosa pintura, como que aquella niña había sido la musa del autor y se vería preservada joven y hermosa por siempre. Suspiró y con una sonrisa volteó a verme.

-Vamos Ari, vamos por Samy, tenemos que buscar nuestra cabaña, como este año somos los mayores seguro nos toca la mejor, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, además, debemos buscar que nuestras camas estén juntas.

Tomó mi mano y sin previo aviso, salimos corriendo en dirección a Sam, quien se había quedado atrás para escuchar las instrucciones de lo que debíamos hacer ahora. Cada una tomó su maleta y seguimos a Sam como si la hubiéramos designado automáticamente como nuestra líder. Al parecer, no éramos tantos niños como había pensado en un principio, por lo que pudimos elegir una pequeña cabaña para las tres. En el interior había 2 literas, 4 muebles con cajones y dos escritorios con lámpara. Una de las ventanas daba exactamente al lago, la vista más hermosa que pude haber pedido. Por mi distracción, terminé en la litera que se encontraba junto a la ventana que daba a la cabaña vecina, cosa que no me molestó en absoluto, solo debía asegurarme de cerrarla por la noche para no morir congelada. De pronto, escuchamos un fuerte golpe en la cabaña vecina y, sin dudarlo, corrimos para ver si todos estaban bien.

-¡TEN MÁS CUÍDADO T.J!

Cuando llegamos, vimos a T.j, Louis y Zack riendo y señalando a alguien que estaba en el suelo con un montón de maletas sobre él. Instintivamente, corrí abriéndome paso entre ellos, y comencé a quitar las maletas como pude. Cuando me di cuenta, me encontré con los ojos de Matt, brillando con irritación, vergüenza y fastidio. Se levantó de golpe, apartando las maletas de él y golpeándome, sin intención, con la más pequeña en el hombro.

-¡Cuidado!

-Si no te metieras donde no te llaman, no te pasarían ese tipo de cosas.

Me levanté de golpe, sintiéndome furiosa con él y conmigo. De dejó caer sobre una cama y me di cuenta que era la cama que quedaba junto a la ventana que daba a mi cabaña. Genial, ahora tendría que verlo por las noches también. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, de tirarle una maleta encima, cuando un pequeño niño rubio me apartó con timidez para llegar hacia Matt.

-¡Hermano! Te he buscado por todas partes…-Comenzó a llorar.

-Oye, Teddy, cálmate. Ya sabías que aquí iba a estar, no entiendo porque lloras.

-¡Por qué yo quiero estar contigo! No vino ninguno de mis amigos y los maestros no me dejan quedarme en la cabaña de Kari y me obligan a quedarme con los niños de tercero y yo no los conozco y no quiero, quiero quedarme contigo.

El hermano de Matt, Teddy, era un niño del tamaño de Kari, no podía tener más de 7 años. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que él, un azul tan intenso que hacía que sus sentimientos fueran más notorios que los de muchas personas que conocía. A diferencia de su hermano, su expresión era asustada, tímida y noble, al verlo de esa manera, sentí la necesidad de apartarlos a todos y abrazarlo, asegurarle que todo estaría bien y ver la manera de ayudarlo, por desgracia, su hermano era completamente distinto a mí.

-Teddy, ya habíamos hablado de esto, no puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. Haz caso a lo que te dicen, te todas maneras comeremos juntos y nos vamos a ver mucho. Deja de llorar, ya sabes lo que dice papá sobre…

-¡TE ODIO! ¡ERES EL PEOR HERMANO DE TODOS!

Y, a diferencia de la forma en la que había entrado, el pequeño corrió con todas sus fuerzas para salir de ahí. Por impulso, corrí detrás de él, sabía que era algo que no me correspondía, pero no pude evitarlo. Llegamos a un enorme sauce, Teddy se recargó en el enorme tronco del árbol y se abrazó las piernas, llorando desconsoladamente. Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, cuidadosa, esperando el momento justo para decir algo.

-Déjame en paz…-dijo sin alzar la mirada.

-Lo siento… sé que no te conozco pero… solo quiero saber si estás bien.

Al escuchar mi voz, alzó la cabeza de golpe, como si hubiera escuchado el ruido de una enorme bestia que podía amenazar su vida. Se sonrojó por completo e intentó limpiar sus lágrimas con todas las fuerzas que poseía. Puse mis manos sobre sus brazos, intentando evitar que siguiera con esa acción, sabía que si seguía frotando con tantas fuerzas terminaría por lastimarse. El niño me miró fijamente, confundido, y entonces volvió a abrazarse las piernas.

-¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó con timidez.

-Soy Ari, soy amiga de Kari.

Se quedó en silencio y, con temor a arruinarlo todo, me acerqué un poco más a él.

-¿Sabes? Soy nueva en la escuela, antes iba a una escuela donde solo había niñas, la verdad es que tengo mucho mucho miedo.

Teddy volvió a mirarme, esta vez, prestando atención a cada una de mis palabras.

-Cuando salí de mi casa lo único que quería era convencer a mi papá que era una pésima idea venir aquí, incluso pensé en no bajarme del auto, pero ahora, estoy feliz de haber venido.

Ahora me miraba confundido, como si no fuera el resultado que estaba esperando.

-¿Por… por qué?

-Pues, porque si no hubiera venido no habría conocido a Leah ni a Sam, ya sabes, son amigas de tu hermano, y ahora quiero pensar que son mis amigas. No soy muy buena con experiencias nuevas, la verdad es que me ponen muy nerviosa y a veces me cuesta respirar. Las personas nuevas me intimidan mucho y, a veces, prefiero quedarme callada, pero el hermano de Kari me las presentó y ahora estoy muy contenta. Quiero pensar que el campamento va a estar lleno de experiencias así, quiero hacer muchos amigos y ya no tener miedo. Dime Teddy, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Me miró y entonces dejó escapar una risita tímida.

-Hablas como mi mamá… quiero mucho a mi mamá, me caes bien.

-Gracias.-reí.-Tú también me caes bien.

-Entonces, ¿ahora somos amigos?

-Claro.

-Pero, aun así… ¿Debo volver a esa cabaña verdad?

-Pues creo que sí, no sé muy bien cuáles son las reglas, pero, Fue fácil volverte mi amigo, ¿Cierto?

-Pues… sí.

-Creo que puede ser igual de fácil ser amigo de tus compañeros de cabaña, no pierdes nada al intentarlo, y si te sientes con miedo puedes ir corriendo a buscarme, estoy en la cabaña que está junto a la de tu hermano.

Y, para mi sorpresa, se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Lo abracé de vuelta y sonreí, soltándonos un instante después. Me sonrió, decidido y determinado y se encaminó hacia la que parecía ser su cabaña. Después de un instante, me levanté, sacudiendo mi falda para quitar las pequeñas hojas que se habían atorado en ella cuando me había sentado. Cuando comencé a caminar hacia mi cabaña, me encontré con Matt. No mostraba ningún sentimiento aparente, pero, parecía que había visto toda mi conversación con su hermano. A como se habían dado las cosas, creí que me reclamaría, por lo que caminé decidida, con la cabeza alta y lista para la batalla. Cuando llegué frente a él, bajó la mirada y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Gracias…

No podía creerlo, era lo más humano que me había dicho en todo el día, quizá lo había juzgado mal o quizá, había algo en él más allá de esa pinta mal humorada que nos daba a todos.

-No fue nada… creo que, me ayudó más a mí hablar con él de lo que yo lo ayudé a él.

Creí haber visto una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero se dio la media vuelta de inmediato. Comenzó a caminar y de pronto de paró en seco.

-¿Vienes?

Como si hubiera sido una instrucción, apresuré el paso para llegar a su lado y, en silencio, caminamos hacia nuestras cabañas. Terminamos de desempacar nuestra ropa, llegó la hora de la cena. El comedor era una versión mucho más grande de nuestras cabañas, decorada con fotos y cuadros de los campamentos pasados, banderines de bienvenida y bocinas. Había cuatro mesas muy largas, tres para los estudiantes y una para los profesores. Nuevamente, me dediqué a seguir a Leah y a Sam y, sin darme cuenta, terminé sentada entre Leah y Matt. Me quedé rígida e intenté separarme un poco de él pero Leah lo volvió algo imposible. El ruido de las conversaciones fue interrumpido por el sonido de un micrófono encendiéndose.

-¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan?

Era claro que era una maestra, su rostro, su pose y su vestimenta la delataban. Sonreía con entusiasmo y una vez que obtuvo nuestra atención se aclaró la garganta.

-Bienvenidos a todos, me da muchísimo gusto verlos aquí con nosotros. Como saben, cada año planeamos una serie de actividades para ustedes, para cada uno de los grupos de colegio. Decidimos dividirlos en parejas, que ya han sido asignadas por sus profesores. Ahora, comenzaré a decir las parejas comenzando por los pequeños del primer año.

Comenzó a leer nombres de una lista y al escucharla me di cuenta que éramos menos de los que había pensado cuando llegué. Para mi alivio, habían emparejado a Kari con Toby y pude ver que los dos estaban muy contentos con esa decisión. Pude deducir que todas las parejas estaban conformadas por un niño y una niña y pedí con todo mí ser que me pusieran en equipo con T.J. Entonces, vino mi nombre.

- Aria Holt y Mattias Dorlan.


	5. El mañana siempre llega

Jamás me había sentido de esta manera, me costaba trabajo identificar de que sentimiento se trataba. Me sentía avergonzada, confundida, con ganas de gritar y, a la vez, mantenerme en absoluto silencio. Miré hacia arriba, intentando identificar los edificios que me rodeaban para saber dónde me encontraba. Hacía un calor asfixiante, el cual se sentía 200 grados más severo gracias a la resaca producida por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior. Comencé a caminar, intentando esconder mi estado ante las miradas que se cruzaban en mi camino, sin éxito. Sentí como el celular vibraba dentro de mi bolso y decidí ignorarlo, aún me encontraba muy molesta con Leah y sabía que ella era la única persona que me estaría llamando. Después de pasar media hora perdida, lo cual se sintió como más de medio año, mi cuerpo no sólo pedía agua, la exigía a gritos, evitando que mis piernas se movieran un paso más.

Para mi fortuna, pude ver a tan solo unos cuantos pasos más una tienda en la cual seguro encontraría más de una botella de agua. Usando cada fuerza dentro de mí, caminé con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, entrando a aquel oasis en el desierto de mi desdicha. Sin prestar atención a mi entorno, me dirigí en piloto automático a los enormes refrigeradores que se encontraban en la parte posterior del establecimiento. Combatiendo mi asco producido por la enorme cantidad de botellas de cerveza y sidra de sabores, encontré al fin la recompensa de mí desesperada búsqueda: Una enorme botella de agua. Sin perder más el tiempo, la tomé, caminando a la caja como si fuera una persona común y corriente. Por desgracia, no lo era, y la vida se iba a encargar de recordármelo en el momento menos adecuado. En cuanto la cajera me miró para decirme el total de mi compra, abrió los ojos como platos y la boca tan grande que juro que pude ver el interior de su garganta.

-Tú… tú… tú eres… eres…

"Ay mierda… no… hoy no por favor"- pensé suplicante.

-Eres… Oh mi Dios, ¡Eres Aria Holt!

La miré, pensé muchas maneras de escapar de este encuentro tan incómodo, pero por la manera en la que me miraba, me di cuenta que era imposible. Sonreí como pude, aunque quizá solo hice una mueca de súplica que la chica decidió ignorar y antes de poder decir palabra alguna, continuó.

-¡Sé que debes escuchar esto todo el tiempo pero juro que soy tu más grande admiradora! Tengo todos tus CDs, incluso los que grabaste con la banda de tu ex novio, ¡Ay! Probablemente no deba mencionarlo, ¡Lo siento! No me odies, pero es verdad, y ahora que estás en la serie "Chicas Desesperadas" no puedo perdérmela, podría estar aquí todo el día hablando de lo grandiosa que eres.

-Yo… agradezco todas tus palabras, de verdad, pero no soy tan grandiosa, sólo soy como tú, una chica que cumple con su trabajo.

-¿Cómo yo? ¡Para nada! Yo sólo soy una simple cajera y tú eres la estrella más grande que ha conocido el mundo entero.

Miré a mí alrededor, rogando a todos los dioses que la tienda estuviera vacía y, al parecer, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que sólo nos encontrábamos aquella chica y yo. Sin embargo, sabía que mi suerte no podía ser tentada y debía actuar con rapidez, además, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar y mi garganta raspaba peor que la arena.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Qué torpe soy! Seguro que tienes sed, claro, sino, no estarías comprando una botella de agua, déjame ver, son $2.45.

Busqué en mi pequeño bolso, dispuesta a pagar, cuando recordé porqué traía ese bolso en particular: Era mi bolso de fiesta, lo que significaba que no traía ni un céntimo dentro del ahora inútil accesorio. Busqué desesperadamente aunque fuera una pequeña pelusa, como si aquello fuese a lograr que mágicamente apareciera el dinero necesario en mis manos, que podría pagar y pondría fin a este día de horror que apenas comenzaba. No sé qué cara habré puesto ya que Sarah, la cajera, sonrío e hizo un gesto con las manos.

-No te preocupes, yo lo pago, cortesía de la casa.

-Cómo crees, espera, seguro que traigo algo por aquí.

-¡Insisto! ¿Qué clase de fan sería si no pudiera regalarte aunque sea una botella de agua?

La miré y vi una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, no pude evitar devolverle una sonrisa llena de gratitud, lo que ella recibió como si fuese el regalo más valioso que alguien le pudiera dar. Por mucho que lo deseara, no podía irme de ahí como si nada, por lo que le hice una seña para que saliera del mostrador.

-Entonces, permíteme tomarme una foto contigo, después de todo eres mi salvación.

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando Sarah ya se había apresurado a sacar su teléfono celular de sus pantalones. Se acercó a mí tímidamente, temblando como una gelatina y tomando primero la foto más borrosa que he visto en mi vida. Entonces, le rodee los hombros con el brazo, acercándola a mi como si fuéramos un par de amigas que va a tomar una foto antes de salir de fiesta, le quité el teléfono para tomar la foto y, aún no sé cómo, sonreí como si fuéramos viejas amigas y nos estuviéramos reencontrando después de muchos años de no vernos. Tomé un par de fotos más, variando la expresión en mi rostro para que ella pudiera elegir su favorita y, una vez que creí que era suficiente, le devolví el aparato.

-Espero que las fotos sean de tu agrado, la verdad es que creo que hoy luzco terrible y quizá no sea la manera en la que quieras recordarme pero…

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Te ves fabulosa! ¡Como siempre! Oh Dios, cuando le cuente a Charlotte ¡Se va a morir de la envidia!

Sonreí ante la naturalidad de su emoción y, cuando vi que comenzaban a llegar más clientes, me despedí en silencio aprovechando su distracción y salí de la tienda tan pronto como pude. Caminé un poco buscando un lugar con sombra y, una vez que me sentí segura, comencé a beber el agua como si se tratara del mayor elixir de la vida que jamás ha conocido la humanidad. Después de un par de tragos, comencé a beber más lento hasta que recuperé un poco de energía y, entonces, me di cuenta de lo perdida que estaba. Saqué mi celular, pensando que ya había castigado a Leah lo suficiente y que realmente quería volver a casa, pero al ver la pantalla, me di cuenta que para complementar mi mala suerte, el aparato estaba completamente muerto. Desesperación, un sentimiento más que agregar a la lista de mi enorme cocktail de desequilibro emocional. Decidí caminar hacia el norte, si en los cuentos funcionaba no había razón por la cual no me funcionara a mí, además, no podía estar más perdida de lo que ya estaba.

Debí haber caminado durante otra media hora, aunque de nuevo pudo ser menos y mis recuerdos distorsionaron el tiempo, antes de encontrar mi casa. Justo cuando iba a meter la llave, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a Leah que me miraba como un depredador a punto de asesinar a su presa.

-¿Me puedes explicar dónde mierda has estado? ¡Llevo todo el día llamando a tu celular! Primero sólo entraba y sonaba sin respuesta pero ahora me manda directo al buzón, ¿Tienes idea lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Estaba camino a la estación de policía!

Caminé a su lado, entrando al fin a mi casa, me dejé caer sobre el sillón y pude sentir su mirada asesina sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y la miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-A ver Leah, en primer lugar, no eres mi madre, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada de lo que hago. En segundo lugar, tú tienes la culpa de todo esto y en terc…

-¿Yo tengo la culpa? ¿En qué mierda se supone que yo tengo la maldita culpa?

-¡Yo no estaría así si no me hubieras permitido irme con aquel tipo extraño ayer por la noche! ¿Tienes idea como me siento? ¡Me siento confundida! ¡Me siento mareada! Y… y… ¡Me siento como una prostituta!

Leah me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y al verla abrir la boca pensé que se disculparía pero, en su lugar, sólo comenzó a reír como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la historia.

-¡Por Dios Aria! No eres la primera ni la última chica que se va al apartamento del chico que conoció en un bar.

-¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre!

-Allen- Sonó del sillón detrás de mí.

Sobresaltada, giré mi cuerpo para ver de quien provenía la voz que había pronunciado aquel nombre y pude ver a TJ sentado con las manos en la sien.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?

-Desde que Leah me llamó después de colgar contigo, aparentemente estabas sufriendo un ataque de nervios y vine aquí en caso de que tuviéramos que ir a recogerte a una institución mental.

-Bien, eso no me responde como sabes el nombre del tipo con el que me fui anoche.

-Porqué yo se lo pregunté-dijo Leah, volviendo a la conversación-¿Acaso crees que yo iba a dejar que te fueras con cualquiera?, hice que escribiera su nombre, dirección y teléfonos en esta servilleta, además de firmarla, mira.

Me entrego la servilleta como si fuera la evidencia que respaldaba su inocencia, y en parte así era, aunque sabía que si dejaba de sentirme enojada con ella tendría que comenzar a sentirme enojada conmigo por tomar decisiones tan estúpidas.

-Pero aun no entiendo por qué me dejaron irme con él… yo no soy esa clase de chicas…

-¡Por eso lo hice! ¡Por qué no eres esa clase de chicas! Ayer lo único que hiciste fue decirme, entre balbuceos de borracha, que estás cansada de ser la chica que sufre, la que se deja lastimar y pisotear y que querías dejar de ser tú por una noche. Bueno, pues querida amiga, cumplí tu deseo.

-Pero esto no es lo que yo quería…

-Aria, tranquila, todo el mundo lo hace, yo lo he hecho.

-Precisamente por eso no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser como tú.

Nos miramos un instante y comenzamos a reír, disminuyendo un poco la tensión que se había creado desde que había cruzado la puerta. TJ alzó las manos, pidiendo silencio con un ademán suplicante y ambas nos llevamos las manos a la boca, intentando contener la risa.

-Chicas, sé que esto es divertido y todo, pero algunos tenemos resaca y queremos poder curarla en paz antes de que el ruido nos mate.

-Si… me siento igual… para poder conseguir esta botella de agua tuve que encontrarme a la fan más gritona del mundo, agradable, pero gritona, ahora sólo quiero dormir.

Me levanté del sillón, arrastrando los pies e intentando recordar cómo fue que terminé en esta situación, en cuanto empecé a subir las escaleras, los miré amenazante.

-No volveremos a hablar de esto, jamás, a menos que yo vuelva a traer el tema, de no ser así, no quiero recordar lo que pasó anoche, en lo que a mi concierne, jamás conocí a ese chico, no sé quién es y no volveré a verlo en mi vida.

-Ay Ari, hablas como si el chico te hubiera quitado la virginidad mientras estabas borracha y ambas sabemos que no fue así, eso pasó hace…

-Dije que no quiero hablar de eso- comencé a subir las escaleras acelerando el paso para evitar que Leah se diera cuenta que había comenzado a sonrojarme aunque, a juzgar por las carcajadas que pude escuchar hasta mi habitación, se había dado cuenta.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, quitándome los zapatos y aventándolos sin importarme el desastre que ya había en el suelo de mi habitación. Miré el techo con las manos a los costados de mi cabeza, intentando que las imágenes de los recuerdos que el alcohol había borrado volvieran a mí. Sí, les había dicho a mis amigos que no quería recordar, pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba convencerme de esas palabras. ¿En qué mundo paralelo me había parecido una buena idea marcharme con alguien que apenas conocía? Quise dedicar más tiempo a la búsqueda de explicaciones, pero el mundo aún me daba vueltas y no quería seguir castigando a mi cuerpo con esa fatiga innecesaria, así que me acomodé y sin darme cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Soñé con la noche anterior, caminaba hacia la barra con una mirada seductora, como si supiera lo que me esperaba al llegar ahí. De espaldas se encontraba un chico alto, rubio, con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de mezclilla. Sin pensarlo, lo abracé por la espalda, pasando mis manos sobre su abdomen, intentando grabar el recuerdo de su cuerpo en mis huellas dactilares, pegando mi mejilla a su espalda así como mi pecho y mi abdomen, como si quisiera fusionarme con aquella persona. Sus manos se pusieron sobre las mías y, sin darme cuenta como, me puso entre la barra y él con un ágil movimiento, revelando su misteriosa identidad. Matt me miraba, con deseo, anhelo, amor y pude ver que yo lo miraba de la misma manera, ya que sus ojos reflejaban la expresión de mi rostro. No estaba enojada, no quería matarlo y no mostraba indiferencia, además, no me sentía así. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi espalda baja y yo, sin saber por qué, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, acariciando su nuca con mis manos y mirando directo a sus ojos. Nos acercamos poco a poco, sentía su desesperación por tenerme y yo sólo quería congelar aquel instante por la eternidad, un tiempo sólo para los dos, donde todo estaba bien. Me acerqué a sus labios, ansiando su tacto, sintiendo su aliento sobre los míos y al mirar a sus ojos, ya no eran los ojos de Matt. Me alejé de él sobresaltada para descubrir que quien me rodeaba ahora era Allen, mirándome de la misma forma en la que Matt lo había hecho instantes atrás, sonriendo como si él hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo. Mi cerebro me pedía que me alejara, que con quien pertenecía era con Matt, que esto estaba mal, sin embargo, mi cuerpo se movía por su cuenta y mis labios ahora buscaban los de Allen como si fuera lo que debía pasar.

Me desperté de golpe, sin darme cuenta que había comenzado a gritar, y busqué mi almohada para abrazarla a mí y buscar un pequeño golpe de realidad. Después de darme cuenta que a y que todo había sido solo un sueño, no pude evitar mirar mis manos. Aún estaba ahí, en las yemas de mis dedos, la sensación de su piel, el recuerdo de su respiración, su presencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un sueño me había asustado de esa manera y, por más que lo pensaba, no sabía porque había reaccionado de esa manera. Los recuerdos de Matt me habían perseguido por lo menos un año pero jamás me había despertado tan sobresaltada.

Reuní todo el valor de mi cuerpo para levantarme al fin de la cama, dándome cuenta que a pesar de mi arrepentimiento y los juegos que mi mente ponía en mí, debía seguir con mi vida tal y como les había dicho a mis amigos: como si nada hubiera pasado. El reloj marcaba las seis y media de la mañana y, a pesar de que jamás lo hacía, decidí que era momento de dejar mi cuarto y buscar algo que hacer, después de todo, aún tenía una larga semana de vacaciones. Bajé, decidida a comer algo después de pasar un día entero con el estómago vacío y fue entonces cuando los vi, Leah y TJ durmiendo juntos. No era nada malo, pero la imagen era tan pacífica, parecía algo tan normal que por alguna razón me sentí muy incómoda.

Leah tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de TJ y él la abrazaba como si no quisiera perderla jamás. No había rastro de que hubiera pasado algo más allá de lo que estaba viendo pero nunca pensé que terminarían juntos, de hecho, creí que TJ aún estaba enamorado de Sam. Intenté caminar tan silenciosa como pude pero mi destreza me falló y, sin darme cuenta, me tropecé con una pequeña mesa que tenía un florero de cristal que naturalmente calló al suelo y, como era de esperarse, se rompió en pedazos haciendo más ruido que el lanzamiento de un cohete.

TJ y Leah se despertaron sobresaltados y, cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, se sonrojaron tanto que brillaban más que las señales de tránsito. Con un salto discreto, Leah se alejó de TJ y caminó hacia la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso no me había notado intentando recoger cada uno de los pedazos de mi ahora inexistente florero. Por su parte, TJ se levantó, acomodando su cabello y viendo a su alrededor comprobando que trajera todas sus cosas.

-¡Eh! ¡Ari! ¡Me voy a casa! ¡Te llamo después!

Y así como Leah, ignoró mi presencia en la sala y, como era natural, yo no me hice notar, las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente incómodas. Una vez que terminé de recoger los pedazos de vidrio, entré a la cocina, sin poder evitar ni un momento más el encuentro con Leah.

-Hola Ari, por fin despertaste, creí que habías caído en un coma eterno causado por el exceso del alcohol.

Me sonreía como si nada, no podía creer esa enorme habilidad de fingir que todo estaba bien. Dude un momento, quizá era mejor seguir su juego y pretender que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, mi curiosidad estaba en contra de todo esto.

-Leah, estuve ahí, yo los desperté.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Yo tiré el florero, los vi a TJ y a ti durmiendo juntos.

-Ari… no sé cómo pasó eso te lo juro.

-Leah, no pasa nada, si TJ te gust…

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo me conoces? TJ y yo sólo somos amigos, tú sabes cuál es mi tipo de chico y TJ definitivamente no entra en ese estándar, además, él vive enamorado de Sam, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ella y yo somos completamente diferentes.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, es sólo que, me gustaría que me tuvieras un poco de confianza.

-Aria, te lo voy a decir por última vez, es tu decisión si me crees o no. No me interesa TJ, lo que viste fue un incómodo accidente del cual apreciaría no volviéramos a hablar jamás. Eres mi mejor amiga y confío en ti más que en nadie ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Si me estaba mintiendo, era muy buena en ello, por lo que no decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y continuar con el día que tenía planeado. Nos servimos un plato de cereal cada una y Leah negó con la cabeza haciéndome notar su desaprobación en mis hábitos alimenticios.

-No puedes alimentarte sólo con cereal.

-Leah ya te lo dije, tiene menos de un mes que llegué y he pasado en esta casa menos tiempo del que tú has pasado aquí, no he podido salir a comprar nada.

-Bien, te otorgo esa, pero hoy iremos a comprarte comida de verdad- de pronto miró a su alrededor.-Este lugar es muy grande para ti, deberías comprar una mascota.

-¿Una mascota? ¿A qué viene eso?

-Pues, cuando vuelva a la escuela no podré estar aquí todos los días y con todo lo que ha pasado no me gustaría pensar que estás aquí abrumándote con pensamientos que no te llevan a nada, una mascota te tendría entretenida.

-Suena muy bonito pero dime, si tengo que salir de viaje, ¿Qué pasaría con esta mascota?

-Simple, vas, la dejas en mi casa y yo la cuido.

-Ya veremos…

No sé en qué universo paralelo pensé que ganaría una discusión con Leah pero, como siempre, de una u otra forma, terminé cayendo en sus planes. Una vez que terminamos de comprar lo que ella creía era una alimentación sana y completa para mí, terminó llevándome a una enorme tienda de mascotas donde había tantos animales que pensé que se había confundido y me había llevado a un zoológico en miniatura. Pasamos por cada una de las jaulas, perros, reptiles, aves, roedores y por más peros que puse, me vi obligada a decidir por algo. Llegamos a la sección de los gatos y cuando pensé que me había salido con la mía, me encontré con la mirada de un hermoso gatito atigrado. Jamás había tenido un gato y no sabía cuál era el comportamiento normal en este tipo de animales, pero este gato me miraba como si fuera la única persona en la tienda. Creí que podría decir que no pero no podía dejarlo ahí, sabía que la imagen de su mirada me perseguiría el resto de mi vida. Así fue como llegó Artemis a mi vida.

Los días pasaron y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, Leah y TJ se hablaban como si nada, y Artemis era la mejor idea que Leah había tenido en su vida. Me dediqué a terminar de acomodar mi casa a mi gusto, sintiendo cada vez que pertenecía de nuevo a mi ciudad natal. Mis vacaciones terminaron más pronto de lo que pensé que harían y, con todo el peso de mi cuerpo, me esforcé para llegar a tiempo al estudio.

Tenía apenas un año de haber comenzado a actuar, sin embargo, sentía como si hubiera llevado toda mi vida haciéndolo. Mi padre se había preocupado, puesto que cuando un cantante decide entrar al mundo de la actuación son juzgados más fuerte que quienes llevan haciéndolo toda su vida. Estaba segura que podía hacerlo, mi padre era dueño de la firma discográfica más importante del país y llevaba toda mi vida rodeada de este medio. Además, lo mismo había pasado cuando comencé a cantar, sin embargo, conseguí convertirme en una estrella reconocida después de seis meses de haber comenzado, igual que mi madre lo había hecho en su tiempo. La música estaba en mis genes, pero era tiempo de tratar algo nuevo. Había aparecido en un par de películas para adolescentes, las cuales habían sido bien recibidas y fue cuando recibí la oferta de participar en la serie más exitosa del momento "Chicas desesperadas", la cual narraba la vida de un grupo de amigas dentro de la escuela preparatoria.

Este era mi primer día en el estudio, se me entregaría mí guion y conocería al resto del elenco, por lo que la prensa me estaba esperando al frente del edificio, por suerte, había recibido instrucciones para entrar por la parte trasera del edificio sin llamar la atención. Una vez dentro, encontré al productor de la serie, quien me dio el tradicional recorrido por las instalaciones. Después de una hora de presentaciones, recorridos y una corta bienvenida, llegó la hora de conocer formalmente al elenco.

-Buenos días a todos, llegó el momento que todos esperábamos, les presento a Aria Holt, quien dará vida a Rebecca Stoner, estudiante de intercambio que hará sus vidas sólo un poco más difíciles.-Todos rieron, no pude distinguir si eran risas reales, por lo que decidí fingir que lo eran con una sonrisa amable.

-Aria, te presento a Linda Becker, ella es Vanessa Marsh y ella….

-¡Siento mucho llegar tarde!

Una voz apareció de la nada detrás de nosotros y al girarme para descubrir al dueño, no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca.

-Lo siento Scott, este edificio es enorme, hubiera agradecido recibir un mapa para mi primer día.

-No te preocupes, permíteme presentarte con todos, chicos, él es…

"No por favor…" Pensé sin cambiar mi posición, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Él es Allen Butler y se integrará al equipo como David Chambers, él chico que se enamorará perdidamente de Rebecca, Allen, te presento a quien será tu pareja en la serie, Aria Holt.


End file.
